


Fat Girl Worries

by Neykie97_SA



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Blowjobs, Brother and Sister - Freeform, Chubby, F/M, Family, Fat - Freeform, Fat Girl, Fluffy, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Gay, GoT, Harry Styles Smut, Harry Styles/Chubby reader, Hitting, Jealous, Jealous Harry Styles, Lesbian, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, Multi, Not blood related, One dirction plus size, Orgasm, Plus size smut, Scars, Self Harm, Series, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Squirting, Step Siblings, Suicide, Teenager, Underage Sex, Zayn Malik - Freeform, cum, harry styles cheating, harry styles jealous, lying, plus size, reader - Freeform, step brother/step sister, zayn malik chubby reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neykie97_SA/pseuds/Neykie97_SA
Summary: Skylar hated that her parents split up, she hated that she had to live with her mother, she hated that she had to move to a different part of the world, she hated her mothers new girlfriend, but mostly, she hated her son.---------------------WARNING! - CONTAINS SEX, VIOLENCE, SELF HARM AND HATEFUL LANGUAGE





	1. Character List

Harry Styles as Harry Styles

Barbie Ferreira as Skylar Evans

Cindy Crawford as Lena Evans

Anne Twist as Anne Styles

Gabriella Wilde as Cindy Bradford

Zayn Malik as Zayn Malik

Pierson Fodéas as Ashton Micheals (Best friend back home)

Douglas Booth as Xander Lennards (Ex-boyfriend)

This beautiful Tumblr girl as Morgan Reynolds

Alex Pettyfer as Jason Douglas

Jordan and Zac Stenmark as Jordan and Owen Brooks

Zak Henri as Zak Brooks


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING!!!!!!!!

THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN SEX, VIOLENCE, SELF HARM AND BAD LANGUAGE.

TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!

AND I AM NOT A PROFESSIONAL WRITER.

MY FIRST LANGUAGE ISN'T ENGLISH SO SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR, SPELLING ERRORS.

\------

"Could you pass me the sugar?" My mom asked, I reached over Harry's plate and grabbed it, handing it to her. "That's extremely rude." Harry mumbled as he took one of his earphones out. "Maybe if you took that out for once you would hear people asking you to pass the sugar." Harry rolled his eyes. "I would rather listen to music than hear your irritating voice."

"Stop it, both of you." Anne said. I sat back in my chair and poked my fork into the over cooked eggs. "You should eat your breakfast, Skylar." I shot a glance at my mom. "I'm not hungry." I mumbled. I heard my mom sigh. "I am not gonna go through this again." I shrunk in my chair and started chewing on my thumb nail, a habit that I am yet to change. "Go through what again?" Anne asked.

My mom recently discovered that she is into woman, ironically just as my dad cheated on her and left her for the new, younger girl. She met Anne on an internet site, they Skyped a few times and then my mom decided that it would be best for us to move to a new place, new environment and new family. I went crazy, I mean you can't move in with someone you barely know, but we did. It's been two weeks and I'm hating it.

"None of your business." I mumbled and stuffed a fork piled with eggs into my mouth. "Skylar!" My mom moaned, Anne smiled. "It's okay Lena, I understand." She had a frown on her face as she looked down. I glanced over to see if Harry had his earphones in again, and he did, slowly bobbing his head to the music.  
"I had an eating disorder, okay?" Anne looked at me shocked, then stared at my mom. I was use to the stares though. People looking at me like that. "I'm-I- really I" I cut her off by pushing my chair out. "May I be excused?" I asked softly, "And don't worry, I've heard it all, you don't have to think of anything to say about how bad you feel for me and shit like that." My mom shot me another glare. "Language Skylar." I ignored her.

"May I be excused or not?" My mom just nodded her head and waved me away with a single movement of her hand. My mom and I never had a good relationship, it was my dad and I who always got along better than anyone. He's my best friend.

\---

I moved up the stairs and turned into the first door on the left, I closed my door and slowly started getting dressed. School starts next week and honestly; I'm shitting myself. I grabbed my camera and a pair of shoes and walked down the stairs, moving past the living room and out of the front door. My mom didn't even bother to ask where I'm going. Not that she is interested.

\---

I smiled as I took in the beautiful surroundings. I loved the ocean, this was probably the only good thing to come out of the big move, was that we were literally 10 minutes away from the beach. There weren't many people out today. Only a group of teenagers who were a few miles away and two or three elderly couples who were plopped down in their small beach fold up chairs, wearing a huge amount of sunscreen and floppy bit straw hats. I grabbed my camera and snapped a few photos of the couple who were closest to me, the old man saw me and frowned, probably thinking who is this odd girl taking photos of my wife and I? I shot him a small smile then moved forward, sinking my toes into the warm sand.

"Hey buddy." I mumbled as I bent down and took a shot of a little crab baking in the sun. It took me a full ten minutes to realize it was dead which made me feel uncomfortable taking photos of it, felt like I was in an FBI movie. I was the sick killer who took photos of animals before and after I killed them. I pulled myself out of the freaky side of my mind and questioned my sanity for a few seconds as I walked further down the beach.

I spotted a dog running into the ocean and jumping over the waves, going crazy and trying to bite into the white foam that formed into of the tiny waves. Of course I switched my camera on as fast as I could and started taking photos of him. "You're going to have to pay to take photos of my dog." Someone said, I jerked away and a small weird noise escaped my mouth. The guy next to me started laughing as he raised his hands. "I am so sorry, I did not mean to frighten you." I stared at him for a little longer as I calmed down. He had a sweet face and soft eyes. I decided I liked him.

"You did not scare me." I simply stated. He laughed again. "Oh really, then what was that noise you made?" I glanced at him and grinned, "That is just how we great each other where I'm from." he laughed again. "I'm sure." I laughed with him. "It's true, I'm not lying." just as I said that the dog came running over to us. "Hey girl, or boy." I said as I sat down and the dog jumped on my lap. "Did you just assumed my gender?" I said in an Australian accent. "What was that?" The guy asked as he sat down next to me, cracking up again. "My best impression of your dog." "Why would you think she's Australian?" He laughed again and I joined. "I don't know actually." she jumped off of my lap and back into the water, leaving a big wet stain on my jeans. "I hope that's not pee." I mumbled as I rubbed the big spot.

"I'm Louis." He said and stuck his hand out to me, "Skylar, but you can call me Lar." He frowned, but he had a smile stuck on his mouth. "Why Lar?" he asked as I shook his hand and I smiled back, "Guess I'm just getting sick of people calling me Sky." I shrugged. "Well Lar, it's a pleasure to meet you. It's nice to see a friendly face for a change." "You can call me Sky, I was only joki-"

"Hey look who crawled out of his fag hole!" Someone yelled, interrupting me. Both Louis and I looked to our left. I saw a group of teens walking over to us, I frowned and looked at Louis, he was staring down. "Were they talking to you?" I whispered, not knowing why I was whispering. "What? Did you leave the guys now for fat girls?" I immediately looked down and turned red when I heard the word fat. "Fuck off, Cindy." Louis said. "Excuse me?" I recognized that voice.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked up and stared into Harry's angry face. He walked over and grabbed Louis by his shirt, getting right into his face. "Apologize to my girlfriend, faggot." I sat there in shock as I saw his face turn different shades of red. Louis pulled his head back from Harry, trying to get away.

But Harry moved closer, "I said apologize." he spat. "Okay fine! I'm sorry, now let go of me asshole!" Louis yelled and Harry let go of him. "What the fuck." I said as I stood up, moving over to Louis. Harry's face paled as he looked at me. I helped Louis up and anger over took my whole body. I don't know what came into me but I stepped to Harry and pushed him away. "Skylar, no, just leave it." Louis said and tried to grab my elbow. "Apologize to him." I spat at Harry and pushed him again. "Hands off, fat girl" The Cindy bitch said and stepped forward, I ignored her. "Oh, she's feisty." Another guy with dark hair said, laughing as he took in what was happening in front of him. 

"Skylar, let's just go." Louis grabbed my elbow again, pulling me away. "I would listen to your gay friend there, whale." I smirked as I stared at Cindy. "Really, whale? Is that the best you can do? Very original." I clapped my hands, she was taken aback and looked at me blankly. A girl with black hair, piercings in her face and a lot of tattoos laughed when I said that. I made direct eye contact with Harry, obviously his friends didn't know his own mom was gay, and the look he was shooting at me made it quite obvious that if I said anything he would kill me. I turned around and walked away, Louis following beside me.

I was fuming. "Thank you." Louis said as we got to a more quiet spot to sit in. I was still calming down. "So you are gay?" I asked without blinking. "Yeah." he mumbled. "You shouldn't feel ashamed for being gay." I stated softly and looked away. "I'm not." He was getting defensive. "You don't even know me." He spat, then he whistled at his dog and started walking away. "That's not what I meant!" I called after him but he ignored me. "Fucksakes."

I mumbled and fell backwards into the soft sand. Can't even manage to make friends without my anger issues causing them to walk away from me. I was so irritated by Harry and his stupid friends, but mostly I was irritated by myself for acting the way I did. I'm not your typical 'fat girl' that's way too shy and never stands up for herself. Well most of the time. See I don't have a filter between my brain and mouth and then things like this happen, to top it off I can't control my anger.

I would've easily punched Harry in the face if Louis didn't pull me away. I stood up and started walking back home, feeling the tears threaten to spill because I was so angry. I slammed my door behind me and flopped onto my bed, hearing something crack. I froze, "Please don't break." I mumbled to my bed, caressing it softly. When nothing happened and I was sure I didn't break my bed I grabbed my pillow and stuffed it underneath my chin.

*Flashback*

Tears streamed down Skylar's face as she stuck another finger down her throat, trying to throw up. Nothing came out anymore, the bathroom filled with the stench of vomit and gagging noises.

She looked down into the bowl and gagged again, the vomit consisted of rice, veggies and other disgusting stuff. She gagged again. 

She flushed the toilet and stood up, moving to the tiny cupboard she pulled her razor out, without thinking she dragged it along her leg, tiny drops of blood formed on the line.

She couldn't stop, it helped her not think, it helped her not die.

*End of flashback*

Someone knocked on my door which pulled me out of my flashback. I grunted and walked over to it, "Fucksakes." I cursed as I tripped over my shoes. I gave the shoes a middle finger, then opened the door. "What is your problem?" Someone said and pushed past me into my room. "Why do you have to be such a bitch!" Harry yelled at me.

"My friends went on and on about the fat girl almost beating me up!" He kicked my bed. "Hey! My bed didn't do anything to you!" I yelled back, of course I was defending my bed and not myself. "My god! Why do you have to be so childish!" Harry was right in my face now. "Why did you make fun of Louis for being gay if your mom is gay!" I shot back. "Shut up! Just shut up!" Harry was super angry. "If you ever say that to anyone or mention that we know each other I will ruin your live." He growled at me.

For once in my life I didn't have something to say back. His face was inches from mine and his eyes were a dark shade of green, his hands were clenched by his sides and he was breathing heavily. I know Harry has an anger issue because I've heard him fight with his mom and punch and break stuff in the short amount of time I've been here. "So shut your fat cunt mouth and just fuck off." I stepped back and blinked, a tear rolled down my cheek, I turned my face away from him and he stormed out of my room. Maybe I wasn't as strong as I pretend to be sometimes, and people really did hurt my feelings.

Especially now by the way he was looking at me, in utter disgust. It brought back the feelings I got not too long ago, when stuff like that would've pushed me over the edge, broken me, killed me ...

I softly closed my door and slid down it. Maybe I should just stay quiet from now on, just ignore people when they insult me. Just be a shadow among the people.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's P.O.V

I was fuming as I moved up the stairs and banged on her door. I heard her bed squeak and the she cursed, opening the door.

"What is your problem?" I asked and pushed past her into the room. "Why do you have to be such a bitch!" I added, "My friends went on and on about the fat girl almost beating me up!" I was so mad that I turned around and kicked her bed. "Hey! My bed didn't do anything to you!" She yelled back, of course she was defending her bed. "My god! Why do you have to be so childish!" I got right up in her face, she's gorgeous. "Why did you make fun of Louis for being gay if your mom is gay!" She shot back. "Shut up! Just shut up!" She was pissing me off even more, if she was a guy I would've punched her. "If you ever say that to anyone or mention that we know each other I will ruin your live." I growled at her. She blinked a few times.

I was taken aback by the fact that she didn't say anything to defend herself. My face was inches from hers and her eyes were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, my hands were clenched by my sides and my breathing increased. "So shut your fat cunt mouth and just fuck off." She stepped back and blinked, a tear rolled down her cheek, she turned her face away from me so I couldn't see it. But I did. I instantly felt bad and I wanted to apologize more than anything else, but it was better if she hated me.

I stormed out of her room and into mine, I heard her close the door softly. "Fuck." I whispered as I fell down onto my bed. Why was I such a dick to her when I obviously fancied her. I threw my pillow on the floor and sighed, rubbing my eyes with the palm of my hands. It's only been two weeks and I already have a huge crush on her, but obviously I can't have a crush on her because of the situation we're in, what if our mom's marry?

I cringed at the idea, not that I'm against gay marriage, it's just all of my friends are and I don't think I can stand the humiliation if they had to find out.

"She was pretty hot." Zayn said and punched my shoulder, "For a fat chick." Zayn's words played over in my head and I remember the urge to punch him. She's not even FAT, sure she wasn't your average size girl, but she's not obese or something.

"So shut your fat cunt mouth and just fuck off." I grunted and grabbed my hair, screwing my eyes shut. Why did I say that to her? So she would hate me rather than try to be friends with me? Because I don't think I would be able to be just friends with her, or be her brother or whatever. I mean I should be happy right, being with a girl like Cindy? She's beautiful, we're popular, the IT couple at school, everyone wants to be us. But here I am, wanting to be with Skylar.

My phone buzzed and I sighed, taking it out of my pocket I saw it was Morgan calling. "What?" I answered. "Oh, hi sunshine. We were just wondering if you wanted to get high tonight?" I could hear a lot of people in the background, "Come on dick!" Jason yelled. I rolled my eyes and agreed. Throwing my phone onto my bed I pulled my shirt over my head, searching on my floor for something that doesn't stink. I grabbed the first shirt I could find and pulled it on, heading to the front door.

"And where are you going?" I turned around to see my mom and Lena sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee. "Out to a bonfire with Cindy." I replied dryly. "Take Sky with you, won't you?" Lena asked and my eyes widened. "Not a fuck." My mom slammed her coffee mug on the table, "Harry! Language!" I rolled my eyes and mumbled an apology. "Maybe you should just stay at home!" Mom raised her voice. "I don't want to take her with me!" I raised my voice back. "Then you are not going!" She started to stand up but Lena pulled her arm, "Anne, honey..." She said softly. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. There she was, she didn't look at me at all.

"See, she's not even dressed!" I exaggerated and motioned to her with both my hands. My mom turned and looked at Skylar, "Honey, would you like to go to a bonfire tonight?" Sky's eyes lit up. "Oh wow, imagine the beautiful pictures I could take-" I cut her off. "No, she can't come." Finally she looked at me, the light in her eyes dimming as she stared. My mom stared at me, her eyes darkening, oh shit, here it comes.

\----

I can't believe my mom talked me into bringing her. I sat on the couch irritated as I waited with my arms folded across my chest. Finally I could hear her come downstairs. She looked great actually, but I looked away before she could see me staring. "Have fun!" My mom yelled after us. "Fuck off." I mumbled back. I heard Sky try to hide the fact that she was laughing. I stole a glance towards her, when she saw me looking her face straightened.

I unlocked the car and got in, it was a 1970 dodge charger. Skylar was staring at my car for a few seconds before she got in. "My God I love your car." She beamed and started a rant on how she fell in love with her first classic car. "This is a 1970 model, right?" She shocked me, so I just nodded. She probably realised she was ranting because she apologised and stayed quiet for the rest of the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Sky's P.O.V

I stayed quiet as I realised I was ranting about it. Harry looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry that your mom forced you to bring me with you." I mumbled and looked out the window, catching a glimpse of my own reflection and instantly feeling sick. "It's fine." He mumbled.

"If you want you could drop me off before you get there so people won't know I came with you." I added. Avoiding his green eyes and my reflection so I just stared straight forward. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, don't get me wrong, I don't like you, like at all, but we're gonna have to deal with it." Harry said, sounding annoyed. "I don't like you either, you're too tall and you have moose hair." I heard him snort. "Moose hair?" He questioned. "Yes, moose hair." I mumbled back.

The car suddenly slowed down. "Where are we going?" I asked. "I haven't eaten all day, I'm hungry." He sounded super annoyed with me, like I should've known he was hungry. My stomach growled and I pushed into the seat. "Oh." Was all I replied. I watched as we pulled into a Mc Donald's parking lot and my stomach dropped, then did a cartwheel. "I don't have money." I mumbled more to myself. "I'll get you something." His voice sounded gentle, which caused me to look up at him. He was already staring at me. He snapped out of his trance, opened the door and said, "Just don't order the whole menu." before he got out. My face brightened with colour and I looked down, opening my door and climbed out as well. "Don't worry, I'll only get half of the menu." I snapped back, not being able to help my sassy side.

Harry walked in first, not bothering to hold the door as it swung back and almost knocked my front teeth out. There were a few people in front of us, which gave me time to think about what I was gonna get. I looked at the salad bar and frowned. It all sounded disgusting.

"I'll have the double bacon and cheese burger." The girl in front of us ordered, my stomach clapped hands, hmmm bacon. "What do you want?" That was Harry's voice. I looked at him confused and realised we were in the front of the line. The girl behind the counter looked irritated. "Uhh, I will have the uh-" "She'll have the same as me." Harry just mumbled at the girl. "Thanks." I mumbled. "I'll get us a table." I moved before he could say anything. The restaurant was full, considering it was a Thursday night, but it was also Summer.

I saw a table right in the back, unfortunately there was a group of guys and girls sitting next to it laughing loudly and chattering away. I made my way over there and sat down, okay cool, they aren't looking. I relaxed instantly as I thought about my mom's words. 

Just because you're a bit bigger doesn't mean everyone is staring at you. You're chubby, not Angelina Jolie. 

Yeah it hurt at the time she said it, but it made sense. I saw Harry walk over with the trey of food and placed it down in front of us. His green eyes met mine for a split second then he looked away. I did the same, accidentally making eye contact with one of the guys at the other table. He smiled at me, before looking away and stuffing a fry in his mouth. My cheeks lit up, my face was on fire.

I looked away and of course Harry was studying me, "What?" I asked as I stuffed a fry in my own mouth, instantly feeling sick again. stop this Skylar, you can not put yourself through this again. I thought as I slowly bit into my burger, trying not to gag. "What are you thinking about?" Harry asked, I frowned and looked away. "Just stuff." I caught that guy staring at me again, this time I smiled back. "Seriously?" Harry asked as he turned a bit to look at the guy. "You seriously think he will be into you?" Harry mumbled and my cool mood cracked a bit. I placed my food in the bag and stood up, Harry looked surprised but didn't say anything as I walked out.

Fuck this shit, I'm walking home. I left the Mc Donald's then realised I didn't know where I am. I grunted in frustration and walked over to the car. Standing next to it.

Harry finally comes out almost 15 minutes later. I felt miserable and tired as he came closer and opened the car. I got in immediately. "Take me home." Harry rolled his eyes, "Not a fuck am I going all the way back home when the party is like three blocks away." My head snapped towards him. "Party?" he smiled at me. "You honestly thought we were gonna go to a bonfire?" He asked. "YES." I over exaggerated and threw my hands in the air. "You know, normal people our age would be excited to go to parties." He started the car. "Do I look like the type to go to parties?" I asked, turning in my seat all the way and staring at him.

He looked at me then looked away as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Stop staring, you're making me un-comfortable." I didn't stop staring. "Jesus Skylar! No, you look like the boring ass chick who would rather stay at home, eat a whole pizza by herself and watch some chick flick movie." I glared at him, "Horror movie." I said, he looked at me. "What?"

I turned around and stared forward. "Eat a whole pizza and watch a horror movie, I'm not the type for chick flicks." Harry grinned, I turned my face to look at him. He honestly was beautiful. Too bad he had an ugly heart.

"Just go to the party and if you don't like it you can take the car back home and I'll find a lift." I rolled my eyes, "No I'm not leaving without you and I'm definitely not letting some drunk person drive you home." I was irritated. This caught his attention. "Didn't think you cared." I glared at him again, "I don't, I just don't want mom's pissing on my head." I snapped. He instantly seemed irritated. Before I could say anything he stopped the car, another car sped past us and hooted at us. "What are you doing?" I asked, shocked. "Get out." He simply said, my body ran cold. "What?" I asked. "The party is around that corner, you can walk, I don't want people getting the wrong idea." Just as I thought we were getting along he pulls this crap.

I didn't say anything as I climbed out, purposely slamming his door. Dickhead.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's P.O.V

The door slammed shut and I pulled away, watching her in my rear view mirror as I drove. What am doing? Why am I being such a dick? I turned the corner and drove to the house, parking my car outside with the other cars. The music was loud and pumping out of the house, teenagers were dancing on the grass outside with red cups in their hands and some of them were smoking. I didn't get out of my car until I saw her turn the corner, slowly making her way to the house.

"What the fuck!" I yelled as someone slammed against my window. It was Morgan and Cindy, they were both wrecking themselves. I forced a smile as I got out, hugging my girlfriend.

\------

Sky's P.O.V

I watched as Harry got out of his car and hug that Cindy chick, I knew they were dating, but it made me sick to watch them almost sucking out each others lungs right there. Morgan yelled something at them as she made her way up the path way and into the house. I waited until Harry entered with Cindy before I descended onto the drive way. Kids were already drunk, drinking and smoking everywhere and some guy was throwing up in the bushes, I scrunched up my nose and entered the house.

The music was defining. The house was crowded with people, and smoke fogged up the house. A guy stuck a red cup into my hand and I instantly took a sip, I was use to drinking, well I was, it was a part of my life back in Philly. The liquor burned all the way down to my stomach. I took another sip to wash it down. I moved through the body of people dancing and jumping around, everyone was laughing and having a great time. I wish Ashton was with me, he knew how to talk to people, he was the social butterfly.

"Hey!" I turned around to see whole touched my back, it was one of the guys from the beach today, the one with the dark hair. Up close he was extremely attractive, so much so that I forgot to say hi back. He smiled at me and leaned into my ear, "I'm Zayn!" he yelled over the loud music. I had to go on my tip toes to reach his ear, "I'm Skylar, but you can call me Sky!" He pulled away and smiled. "Nice to meet you!" he yelled back. "You're the girl from the beach, right?" He asked again as he leaned into me. I felt a rush go through my whole body as his chest lightly pressed to mine.

"Yeah." I nodded, looking away, remembering how Cindy called me a whale right in front of him. "You're beautiful!" He yelled right at my ear, I blushed and looked at him. "For real?!" I asked and he nodded. "Sure is!" His hand reached over to tuck a stray hair behind my ear, suddenly someone bumped into me. "Oh shit, sorry!" The guy yelled then threw his arm around Zayn. "Hey, you're the girl from the beach!" His blonde hair was a mess, but his face was cute. "The one who almost fucked Harry up because of the fag!?" When he said that word my whole mood changed again. Niall looked at Zayn and both of them laughed, which caused me to just turn around and walk away.

As I headed for the back door someone grabbed my hand. "Hey!" My eyes almost popped out, it was Louis. "Hey!" My smile was so big, finally a familiar face. "I'm sorry about today." He said with a lopsided grin and a few hiccups, he was drunk as fuck. "I'm sorry, I over stepped. What are you doing here?" I asked/yelled at him. He pointed over to a group of people who were playing beer pong. "Partner with me!" He yelled, I smiled and immediately agreed, this night just got better.

\----

Harry's P.O.V

I watched as Sky turned around and walked away from a laughing Niall and Zayn, my blood boiled inside of me, what did they tell her? And why was Zayn so touchy with her? "What's on your mind babe?" Cindy asked, leaning closer to my face, I smiled at her. "Nothing babe, don't you worry about it." I kissed her on the cheek. "But I need to go take a piss, so could you move please." she drunkenly scooted over and smirked at me. "Want me to come with you?" She asked and winked. I just shook my head and she looked a little disappointed. "Since when do you say no to a blowjob?" She questioned. I just ignored her and walked over to where I last saw Sky, suddenly people started cheering and I saw Sky and Louis playing beer pong with some other people.

I stood there and watched for a few seconds. She was actually pretty good. I saw her lean over to whisper something to Louis and he motioned towards the stairs. She was probably searching for the toilet. I saw her walking up the stairs, and I caught myself staring at her ass. Suddenly I really needed the toilet as well so I quickly followed her up stairs. Before she could close the bathroom door I stopped it with my foot. "What the fuck?" She mumbled and looked back, I quickly moved inside and closed the door, locking it.

She stared at me and lifted her hand, stopping me from walking. "I have a rape whistle." was she drunk? I grinned as she steadied herself with her hand on my chest. Her hand left a burning sensation on my skin and suddenly I found myself wishing she was touching my bare chest. I swallowed as I stared at her lips. She looked confused and pulled away, "I gotta piss." She said mostly to herself and walked over to the toilet. I found myself staring as she pulled her pants down and sat. I didn't see anything, just her legs, it was covered in tiny white scars. She caught me staring.

"Sexy, isn't it?" She asked and winked with both eyes. I laughed and turned away when she stood up and flushed the toilet, she washed her hands. I still didn't turn back. I was blown away by the million little scars there. I felt her hand touch my back, "Promise you won't tell anyone?" She whispered and removed her hand. "What, oh yeah, don't worry." I turned, she was super close to me, eyes blinking super slowly, then she smiled. I found myself smiling back, then reaching over to tuck the hair behind her ear. She really was beautiful. Just as I felt the urge to kiss her I pulled my hand away and stepped away from her. "Could you leave." I said rudely, she blinked then nodded.

She left.


	7. Chapter 7

Sky's P.O.V

What just happened? I repeated over and over in my head, did I just imagine everything because I'm a bit drunk, of course I did! He was just being nice because he felt bad about the scars. He looked at me the way everyone looks at me when they see them, like I'm some fragile little girl who needs everyone's attention or she'll kill herself, but I'm not.

I pushed my way through the people dancing and grabbed another drink right before I left the house. I walked over to the little bench all the way on the other side of the yard. I sat with my back to the house, just wanting to be alone for a little bit.

"Hey!" someone said and I almost fell off the chair. "Don't sneak up on me!" I yelled and the person laughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." I apologised immediately. Turning slightly to see who it was, I grunted when I saw Zayn's face. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier okay." I glared at him. "What do you have against Louis?" I questioned. "Nothing!" Zayn said and sat down next to me. "I do not believe you, why do you keep being assholes to him then? Hmmm?" The alcohol effecting my speech. Zayn chuckled, coming very close to my face.

"Back up, bitch." I mumbled and tried to get away from Zayn's face. But I couldn't. He laughed, suddenly leaning in. I couldn't help myself as I kissed him back. His kiss sent shivers down my spine all the way to my small toe, the shivers got worse as he touched my leg, I couldn't stop the moan that escaped from my lips. He tasted delicious. He smiled and I took the opportunity to enter his mouth, I caught him off guard which caused him to moan and myself to smile. We sat and made out for a bit before I heard someone clear their throat behind us.

At first I ignored it, but then the person did it again. I pulled away and looked to see who it was. "Could you not?" escaped my mouth before I could think. "Could you not be kissing my boyfriend?" It was Morgan. I glanced at Zayn and then back at her. "What?" I asked, totally confused. "Are you retarded or something? Can you not understand? Is the fat effecting your brain cells?" Zayn laughed. "Jesus Morgan, chill out, we're not even dating." She averted her crazy eyes towards Zayn.

I took this opportunity to get the fuck out of there. I was not gonna get into another fight today. Not today Satan! I yelled internally then started laughing at myself, I'm such good company. Then something caught my attention, it was Harry walking out the door, looking pissed as fuck. I slowly followed him, without looking suspicious I slowly walked out the door and saw him climb in his car. Guess this is my time to go.

He pulled away and I started walking the same way I got in here, I turned the corner and I could see his tail lights a few miles away. I grunted because I was tired and it was a far walk. Lol you're fat cause you're lazy. The little voice inside my head said. "Shurrup." I said to myself, then started laughing cause she was right. I made it to the car and Harry looked irritated as fuck. "What's eating your ass?" I mumbled as he pulls away. "Zayn eating your face."

I smirked, "He's a good kisser." I lay my head back and turned it to stare at Harry. His whole body was tense. "Are you okay?" I asked. "No! I'm not okay! I asked you to stay away from my friends then you go and almost fuck one in someone's backyard!" his voice was so angry that it actually made me a little bit more sober. "This is why I didn't want to bring you with me! Because stuff like this happen. My friends are dicks! Zayn has a girlfriend but he also wants to know what it's like being with a fat girl! You're just a prize to him!" I didn't say anything. "What?! No smart mouth reply? Do you really think someone like you could get someone like Zayn?"

"That's it!" I exploded. "Stop the fucking car!" I took him by surprise. "What?!" He didn't listen so I reached and pulled my door open. "Are you fucking crazy!" He yelled as he slammed on the breaks. He reached over and pulled the door closed. "Stop that!" He yelled as he kept his hand on the door and I had to fight him to try to open it. "Let! Me! Out!" I yelled. "No!" He yelled back.

As I turned to try to push him away, his face was right by mine. I stopped fighting, and so did he. He just stared at my face. I don't know what came over me but I closed the little distance between our mouths, barely touching his soft lips with mine. He didn't move away immediately, it took him a few seconds before he pulled away and suddenly pushed me, my back hitting the door behind me. "What the fuck!" He yelled as he wiped his mouth clean. My eyes widened in shock at his violent outburst. Since he wasn't holding on to the door handle any more I opened the door and jumped out, not even bothered to close it behind me.

I walked as fast as my telly tubby legs could take me. I heard him climb out as well. I didn't realise I was crying until I couldn't see clearly anymore. "Skylar, I'm sorry I pushed you." Harry was a few feet behind me, catching up quickly. I folded my arms over my chest and just kept walking. "Skylar, come on!" I ignored him again. "Whatever! Fuck this shit!" He shouted.

I heard the car start again and then he sped past me, turning right at the stop street. I had no idea where I was to be honest, and Harry just left. Whatever, maybe I'll realise where I am when I turn the same way he did, I'll find my way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER

I honestly have no idea how I got home, after following Harry down the road I saw him turn into I lost sight of his tail lights and just continued down that road. I probably walked for an hour before I saw the familiar neon light of a small pub that was close to our house, walking faster.

Relieve washed over me as I walked up the drive way, glaring at Harry's car. I reached to open the door and a swear word escaped my mouth when the door was locked. I didn't have my key with me because I left with Harry.

I walked around the house to where I knew his window was and picked up a piece of gravel, throwing it at the window. I picked up a few more and chucked the whole hand. Finally I saw his lamp go on and a shadow move to the window. 

It was probably just the light on his face but I swear he was relieved when he saw me. He opened the window and leaned out, he didn't have a shirt on and my eyes moved over his tattoos. "What the fuck are you doing?" He questioned. "Unlock the door, asshole." he disappeared into his room and I moved to the front of the house. The door clicked and then he opened it.

His green eyes stared at me, I was a complete mess. Sweating, dried up tears on my cheeks, feet were killing me. "Are you okay?" He asked, stepping towards me. I scoffed, "What do you think?" I questioned, irritated. "Look, I'm sorry I left you there, I shouldn't have left you." My arms moved the cover my chest, trying to shy away from his green eyes.

His hand moved through his long locks and I watched as his muscles flexed underneath the tattoos. "I'm sorry I kissed you, and I'm sorry your mom forced you to take me with you. I know you don't like me so, yeah." My voice was small as I looked away from him. My body stiffened when he stepped closer to me.

"I do like you, you just irritate me sometimes." I still couldn't look at him. "Yeah, I tend to irritated a lot of people." he reached up to cup my face, making me look at him. His thumb traced over my cheek, scooping up a stray tear. My head relaxed into his big hand, it rough on my soft skin. I was so tired that I closed my eyes. His body now even closer to mine. His heat radiating off him and into my cold body.

His hand moved from my cheek to the back of my head, fingers tangling into my hair, grabbing at the roots, I gasped and my eyes flew open and I stared up at him, he was looking down at me with hooded eyes, the green so dark it looked black.

I couldn't help but moan as his grip tightened and he moved my head the way he wanted to, my mouth a little open as I stared at him, my body tingling with anticipation.

Suddenly he attacked my mouth, lips smashing against mine as his hand still tightly grabbed my hair. All self control left me when his tongue slipped into my mouth, exploring my mouth. He moaned when my hands gripped onto his shoulders, pulling him now completely against me, moving over his shoulders to his neck.

It was an angry make out sesh, both of us fighting to take control, but when his other hand grabbed onto my hips, moving to the small of my back and then down to grab my ass I knew I lost. He was now in full control as my mouth followed him, tongue moved where his wanted me to go.

I pulled away to breathe when his hand guided my head to the side, opening my neck so he had full access to it. His movements were sloppy as he kissed down my neck, small wet kisses over my collarbones. I was a mess when he sucked down onto a sensitive spot and moans escaped my mouth. His hand was gripping so hard if he had to pull away now he'd take a chunk of hair with it. But I loved it.

His chest wasn't the only hard thing pushing into me either. "Fuck." I moaned as he kissed back up my neck, biting onto my earlobe and back onto my mouth.

We kissed for a while longer before he pulled away and looked down at me. He leaned down and pecked me one last time before he stepped away from me completely.

"That was nice, but we shouldn't do it again." He mumbled, and adjusted his pants. The alcohol in my system making me confident. I stepped closer and planted my palm on his chest, moving it down slowly. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, a grunt escaping him when my palm moved over the rock solid bulge in his pants. My other hand moved over his shoulder to the back of his neck and I pulled his face down to mine. His eyes still closed, his lips parted and a crease between his brows.

The moan that escaped him when I pulled his bottom lip between my teeth tore right through my core. His hands found my body again and I pulled him down even more so I was level with his ear, my other hand now palming him through his pants.

"Yeah, it was fun, we should probably not do this again." I pulled away from him and stepped into the dark house, planning on walking further but as soon as the door closed behind me I gasped when his arms pulled me back into him. Holding me to him tightly, one hand grabbed my breast and the other grabbed my chin, turning my head to the side. "I was going to say goodnight, but then you teased me, now I'm going to have to fuck you." I moaned again, his words twirling in my head right down to my core.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked, pushing my ass against him, he groaned and bit into my shoulder, his hand releasing my face to move down my body, over to my clothed heat.

His fingers moved over the sensitive area and my legs almost gave in.

Here we were, sinning in the living room when two hours ago we hated each other. His long slender fingers worked on unbuttoning my pants, but then stopped when we heard something coming from up stairs.

I pulled away from him as fast as I could when the stairway lights went on and I moved to the kitchen, turning the lights on and switching on the kettle. I grabbed cups and pretended to be making some hot chocolate. Harry also moved so he could be seated by the kitchen island, where no one could see the throbbing erection in his pants.

"Did you guys just get home?" my mom asked when she entered, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. Realization washed over me when I remember my mom could be marrying this woman and then Harry would be my brother. I cringed at the idea of what we just did, what we would've done if no one came down stairs.

In the background my mom was talking to Harry about the bonfire and why his shirt was missing and he made up some excuse about spilling water on it. I quickly finished making the hot chocolate and gave Harry his.

"Well I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." I said, avoiding eye contact with them both. When I got the the stairs I heard my mom ask harry if that was a hickey on my neck. I blushed and rushed up and into my room, locking the door behind me.

I grabbed my phone from the small table where I left it and quickly typed a short message to Ashton, my best friend back in Philly and then I fell onto the bed. 

Five minutes later I hear a soft knock on the door, but I pretend to be asleep, he knocks one more time and then I hear him walk away. Not soon after I'm really asleep.

\-------------

A weird noise escaped my mouth as I opened my eyes, I was blinded by the light that was shining through my window. I stood up, crouched over and strolled over to the window, almost falling over some shoes. I pulled on the string to make the blinds go down and I sighed with relief.

I walked over to the door and opened it, walking into the bathroom across the hall and closing the door. Still not opening my eyes. I pull my pants down and my shirt over my head, standing in my underwear ready to take a shower.

"Skylar?" I shriek and turn to see Harry standing there with a toothbrush in his mouth, staring down at my half naked body. "Why didn't you close the door?" I asked, grabbing a towel to cover myself. "Because I'm just brushing my teeth, why didn't you look?" he was smiling now while drying his mouth. 

"Cause I was still half asleep." I said, the blush spreading from my face to my chest as his eyes move over me. Stopping on my neck, his eyes darkening. I frown and push past him to see myself in the mirror, a mark right on my collarbone where Harry left it. I move the towel down a little bit to see bruises on the top of my one breast where Harry grabbed me.

Just looking at it and remembering what happened made me wet. Harry stepped in behind me and snaked his arm around my waist, his large hand cupping my breast again, fingertips touching exactly where the bruises were. I watched him in the mirror as he slowly moved his eyes up from my breast to meet my gaze.

Something flashed in his eyes and then he pulled away, stone cold look on his face again. "You should look next time, I don't wanna see that again." he turned and walked out, my face dropped. His words sinking in and hurting all the way down.

I locked the door and removed the rest of my clothes, catching a glimpse of my own body in the mirror, feeling disgusted. No wonder he doesn't want me.

\---

Harry P.O.V

I could feel her heart pounding as I took her breast in my hand, proud to see the bruises, to know that it was me, and that every time she saw it she would think of me. I looked up and into her eyes and my heart almost stopped, she's beautiful. I think I'm falling for her.

I'm definitely falling for her.

This should stop. I stepped back and without thinking I said "You should look next time, I don't wanna see that again." Lies. All lies. I saw her face fall and all I wanted was to kiss her again and make sure she's fine and take what I just said back.

I closed the door and moved to my room, locking my door behind me as I sat down on the bed, my dick pressing into my boxer. I quickly pulled my boxer down a little and took my dick into my hand, using the pre-cum as lube.

I know I shouldn't be masturbating right now but, I can't get her out of my head. Everything about her.

My hand moved quickly, pictures of her flashing through my head, scenes from last night. I came quickly, and so much. I just wish it was her lips around the head of my dick licking up every last drop.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry and I have been avoiding each other like the plague for the last couple of days. He hasn't said a word to me and I haven't said a word to him. I'm not gonna lie, it is slowly killing me. I miss interacting with him, even if we use to just fight. And worst of all is that school starts tomorrow and I don't know anyone there.

I sigh as I slowly walk down the stairs, it's after ten and I need some water to help me relax. I frown when the light is on and I wanna turn on my heels and run when I see Harry but his green orbs has already landed on me.

I stand there awkwardly and then move over to the cupboard, opening it. "Just grabbing some water." I mumble, standing on my tip toes to reach for a glass, but it was too high up because the other one's were currently being washed in the dish washer.

I feel the move in the atmosphere as Harry comes over, pressing right into me to reach above my head and get me a glass. I gasp, his presence too much to handle. My ass pressing right into his crotch.

He takes his time to bring the glass down to the counter, trapping me between him and the counter. His breath is hot on the back of my neck as he breathes hard.

I can't help but move my ass a little bit, his semi hard erection moving with it. He grunts and lays his forehead on my shoulder while his hands grab my hips, making me move my hips against him. I lean forward on the counter, sticking my ass out even more. Now he started moving with my hips, grinding onto me.

We don't say anything, we just do this. His hands grabbing so hard it's probably going to bruise. Suddenly I remember the bathroom scene and I freeze.

I force myself to turn so I can see his face. His face is flushed and eyes dark while he stares down at me. Hair falling into his face, he looks so sexy like this. He's pressing into my front and his erection is pressing into the soft flesh of my tummy.

"What are you doing?" I question. He looked confused. "Uh, I don't know?" He's frowning. I put my hand on his chest and push him away softly. "I thought I disgusted you?" My voice is soft, he looks away. Confirmed, he has seen me and now he's disgusted.

I turn from him and grab the glass, moving away so I can fill it with water. The lump in my throat is hard to swallow while I concentrate on not crying.

"You don't disgust me, Skylar." Harry says softly as I walk out the kitchen and I scoff. Yeah right.

\---

Harry's P.O.V

I watch her go on her tip toes to reach for a glass, a small smile finds its way to my face. My eyes travel down her body where the super short pj's are rising up to reveal the bottom of her ass. I can feel my dick twitch as I watch her.

Without a second thought I walk over to her and lean over her, pressing into her as I reach for the cup. She smells amazing and I feel the blood going into my dick. Her ass is amazing, the best ass I've seen so far. She moves her ass and my dick goes with it, I grunt and lean my head on her shoulder, grabbing her hips.

My hands lead her hips and they move in a circular motion, she leans forward and sticks her ass out even more, my grip tightens on her hips and she moans. I grunt and lean my head back as we grind against each other.

Suddenly she stops moving and straightens up, turning around to look at me. Her pupils are blown and lips parted. "What are you doing?" She asks and I frown. "Uh, I don't know." I manage to say, taken back by her words.She puts her hand on my chest and softly push me away. "I thought I disgusted you." her voice is soft and my heart drops and I look away before I admit to this girl that I have feelings for her.

She moves away from me, gets some water and leaves the kitchen. "You don't disgust me, Skylar." I say too late. I'm such a pussy for not wanting to tell her. My phone dings and I get a message from Cindy telling me what time to pick her up, I roll my eyes and ignore the message as I turn the lights off and walk up the stairs to my room.

Later I decided to go check if she's okay, I stop outside her door.

Inside I hear a soft buzzing noise and then a gasp. 

Is she masturbating?

I open the door slowly, just an inch until I can see her on the bed, legs spread open and the light from outside shining on her. Illuminating every inch of her. I think my brain has stopped working because all the blood in my body has moved down south to my cock. 

Suddenly her head turns and she's looking at me with a small smile, I close the door behind me and move up her bed, crouched over her while I kiss my way up her legs and to her glistening entrance. Just as I wanted to pull my tongue up between her folds a weird noise wakes me up.

I sit up straight in bed with my dick as hard as a rock in my boxers, it seems like I have vivid sex dreams about her every night now. I quickly grabbed my aching dick and start pulling on it, it was so hard it was sensitive to the touch. I came fast again. I cleaned myself up and got out of bed, walking across the hall to the shower to clean off and cool down before school. Senior year, finally.

I jumped in the shower and quickly jerked off again, cumming into the drain with a grunt, eyes screwed shut as I saw her in front of me, felt her touching me.

I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist, looking in the mirror at myself and smiling when I saw the quite big outline of my dick, proud to be blessed. 

I open the bathroom door and stopped, looking at Skylar as drops of water fell down my face. Her eyes raked over my body, looking at my tattoos, eyes stopping on my crotch area, her face heating up a little before stepping around me to go take a shower.


	10. Chapter 10

Skylar's P.O.V

I took my time in the shower, washing my hair and then shaving some parts of my body. I get out and wrap the towel around my body, brushing my teeth and then combing through my hair.

I quickly get dressed in some jeans and a cute shirt, showing my figure nicely. I dry my hair and quickly braid it, not in the mood to straighten it. I apply light make-up and then step out the bathroom. I quickly grab my backpack and some cute shoes and then head down stairs.

Harry is sitting at the kitchen island and looks up to meet my eyes, he doesn't even hide the fact that he's checking me out, eyes raking down my body slowly. Anne smiles at me, "Good morning honey, are you excited?" She questions and I force a smile. "Not really, I'm extremely nervous though." I admit, grabbing a banana and taking a bite. 

"Oh no, you don't have to be. The kids there are great, Harry can show you around." she says and we both turn to Harry. He has his eyes locked on my mouth just as I take a bite from the banana. He clears his throat and turn to his mom. 

"What?" He asks, "You can show her around, right?" He thinks about it for a second, "No, I'm good, pretty sure she can get around by herself." I blush deep red and turn away, "Yeah, I'll be okay." I mumble and walk over to the door. "See you later." I say and exit the house, turning on the drive way and walking to school.

It takes me twenty five minutes to get to school. I look up at the big building, at everyone standing around mingling. I see Harry sat on top of a table with Cindy standing between his legs, their whole group is laughing at something the blonde said, his hand waving in the air explaining something. I pass by them and make eye contact with Harry, ignoring him I walk into the building.

I find the office and pick up my schedule, locker number and combo. It was surprisingly easy to find my locker, I open it quickly and throw some things inside.

"Oh hi, Skylar right? I didn't know you go here?" a voice says from behind me, I turn and see Zayn, he has a gorgeous smile on his face as he looks down at me. I hesitantly return the smile, scared that Morgan is going to pop out of nowhere and attack me. "Hey, yeah I am." I say awkwardly. He keeps smiling, "Need someone to show you around?" 

I look around and nod my head, smiling at him. "Yes, thanks that would be really nice." he nod and starts showing me around, leading me to my first period, joking around and asking me questions about Philadelphia. "Do you miss it?" he asked as we stopped in front of the door to first period.

A sad smile spreads on my face, "Yeah I miss it, and I miss my friends." Zayn nods, understanding. "Well now you have a friend here." he says and pats my shoulder. I laugh and thank him just as the bell rings. "I'll see you later." I say as I walk into the class, passing by empty tables and pick the seat next to the window in the row second from last.

I take my book out and place it on my desk, preparing myself for this subject. "This seat taken?" someone asks and I look up and smile when I see it's Louis. "Not at all." I smile as he sits next to me.

We catch up and joke around until class begins when an old Lady walks in, greeting us. Ten minutes into class and the door swings open. Harry stepping through, "Mr Styles, I do not want a repeat of last year, no more coming late." he only smiles at her then move through the class, staring directly at me while moving to the row behind me. 

The whole period I can feel his eyes on me, bothering me, distracting me. Last night playing through my head.

Finally the bell rings and I stand up, putting my books in my bag and moving to the door. "What do you have next?" Louis asks as we leave the room. "Algebra." I say, studying my schedule. "Me too, we can walk there together." I smile, "Thanks, that would be nice."

The rest of the day goes by smoothly. Until we get to last period, which is gym. I'm already thinking about any excuse I can use to not participate, but nothing sounds good enough. In Philadelphia the gym coach and I had an agreement, here I don't know what to do.

I walk into the changing room and quickly enter a stall, pulling my yoga pants on and my shirt on. I exit and dodge the laughing and gossiping girls. "Oh my God, isn't she the girl who made out with Zayn?" A girl asks loudly and I freeze as everyone stay quiet and look at me. 

"It was a pity make out." someone said and I turned to see Cindy and Morgan sitting together, pulling their socks and shoes on. Cindy laughs, "Zayn wouldn't go out of his way to kiss that." I turned and looked at her, "Oh, but he did, didn't he?" I shot back, she stayed quiet for a second. 

"Why are you lying?" She shot up, yelling at me. Cindy shot up as well. "Go away you fat pig." she said, holding Morgan by her shoulders. "He even went out of his way this morning to walk me to class and show me around." I added gasoline to her flames, probably pushing her too far as she shot forward and slapped me. I gasped and held my cheek, her slap also hitting my eye, making it water.

"Stay away from him, I mean it." Cindy pulled her away and everyone started whispering as I tried to keep my cool and not kill her. I turned and walked out into the big gym, moving to the bleachers and pulling my phone out. I was alone, no one else here. Or so I thought. "No phones on school premises." I looked up, the young gym teacher standing there pretending to glare at me. "I'm sorry." I apologize and quickly put my phone away.

He starts laughing and I frown. "I was just kidding, I don't mind you being on your phone as long as you put it away when the class starts." His voice was gentle, "I'm Mr Payne, Gym coach here. You're Skylar, the new student?" he questioned and I turned to look at him again. He frowned as he studied me. I blushed a deep red.

"What?" I questioned, feeling self conscious. He pointed at my face, "What happened?" he asked. "I was kinda born like this." I sassed and he smiled. "I'm talking about the hand print." My eyes widened a bit, "Oh, yeah, I had an argument with one of the girls and she stepped up and smacked me."

"You got into a fight on your first day?" He looked impressed. I rolled my eyes. "Not on purpose, no. I just can't seem to get the filter between my brain and mouth to work properly." I admitted.

"Who was it?" he asked and I looked at him, then avoided eye contact. "I don't want to get anyone in trouble." I said, looking down. "They won't know you told me. I'll just make them run some extra laps." I smiled and looked at the bathroom door as it opened. "The blonde and dark hair friend, Cindi and Morgan, right?" I said and he turned to look, "Which one hit you?" "Morgan." I said.

He stared her down as she laughed and talked with her friends. On the other side I saw a group of guys leave the changing rooms and walk to the center of the basketball court. Harry's long locks flopped around as he walked. Laughing at something Niall said, he was gorgeous. He looked over and saw me, his smile disappearing as he studied my face. I looked away, embarrassed as I tried to hide the mark from everyone.

"Okay everyone, get your asses on the basketball field." Mr Payne's voice echoed through the gym. "Pick teams, captains are Styles and Horan." Harry immediately made eye contact with me and I looked away. They started calling names, forming their teams, Harry looked over at me and called my name. Cindi looked shocked then turned to look at Harry but he didn't even notice as his eyes stayed on me.

"Looks like that's it for both teams." Mr Payne said, clapping his hands together. "But sir, I'm still here." Morgan said, folding her arms over her chest. Niall laughed, "Yeah cause you can't play basketball to save your life." Everyone chuckled and Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Guess I'll have to just chill on the bleachers then-" She started but Mr Payne interrupted her. "No free periods in my class, start running some laps-" She grunted and threw her hands in the air. "But sir!"

"Extra five laps for disrupting me." Mr Payne said and she stomped her foot like a child. "Extra five, we can go the whole day Morgan." She blushed as she looked around in the class at everyone.

Mr Payne secretly looked at me as he turned, winking. Nobody else saw, except of course for Harry. Harry frowned and looked at me, raising his eyebrows. I turned away from him and the game started, at least this is something I'm good at. I love basketball, 76ers all the way.

Ten minutes into the game and Harry corners me as the rest of the players run to the other side of the court. "What happened to your face?" He tried to make eye contact but I dodged him.

"Skylar."He said sternly, I pushed him away so that I can get around him but he barely moved. "Ask your girlfriend." I said, running past him to join the rest of the team.

Afterwards I quickly grabbed my bag, not bothering to change as I leave the school, walking across the lawn to the road. "Need a lift?" Someone asks, I grunt when I look into Zayn's dark eyes. "No." I answer, walking faster. "Why not?" Because I live at Harry's house and no one can find out.

"Just because." suddenly he steps in front of me, stopping me with his hands on my shoulder. He reaches for my chin and softly moves my head. "What the hell happened?" he questioned, frowning.

"It's nothing." I mumble. Trying to get away from his touch. "Who did this?" he asked again. I looked around awkwardly, "Morgan." I said softly, embarrassed. He frowned, "Why would she do that?" his hands dropped, I stepped around him. "Ask her yourself."

"Skylar, wait." he jogged to keep up with me. "Let me at least drive you home?" I shook my head. "I'm okay." I said, still walking. Zayn stopped, "Skylar." He called but I kept walking. "Skylar!" He called again, causing a scene. People looked at us as I continued walking away from him.

I walked faster, face red from embarrassment.

Halfway home a car slowed down next to me, I flipped Harry off as I walked faster. Not in the mood for his shit.

"Just get in the car Sky." I slowed down and stopped, turning to the car, not in the mood to walk any longer. I got in quickly and closed the door. I felt his eyes in on the side of my face and I looked over to him.

"How was your day?" He asked gently and I frowned. "Small talk, really?" He smirked and side eyed me. I got comfortable and turned my body in the seat, looking at him. "What's really on your mind?" I questioned, small smile on my face.

"What's really on my mind? You really wanna know?" he says giving me a naughty grin. I nodded, heat slowly rising to my cheeks by the way he was staring at me.

"How good your ass looks in those tights." he says matter of factly. I swat at his arm and laugh. "No, really, it looks super hot." His eyes turn that dark green that I love. 

"And you know what I can't get out of my head either?" I shook my head, curiosity burning in my eyes. "Your lips wrapped around that banana." My face heat up again as I stared at him, going a dark red. "I would just really like to see your lips wrapped around my dick." 

I laugh again, turning away. "We'll that can't happen, now can it?" I feel his eyes on me. "Why not?" He questioned. "Because you have a girlfriend, and sort of my brother, but that's a secret." I smile and look at Harry.

"I'll break up with her, and you're not my blood, so that changes things." I laugh. "Oh please, you won't break up with her." he sighs, "I've been wanting to for a long time now." he looks at me. "You don't believe me?" He asks. I shake my head, "No, not really." he pulls the car over and takes his phone out, unlocking it and dialing a number.

"Cindi? Yeah I don't want to be in a relationship anymore." He says into the phone and then hangs up. I stare at him wide-eyed. "I told you." he said. "Well just because you broke up with her doesn't mean I'm going to suck your dick."

"Why not? I'm already hard." he says and motions down to his pants. My eyes travel down his body and to his bulge. Butterflies erupt between my legs, throbbing uncomfortable so I clench my legs together. Harry doesn't miss the action and he smirks.

"Let me fuck you just once, think of it as a body cleans. Get each other out of our systems." He says, hand landing on my leg, traveling between my thighs and resting there. Goosebumps erupt over my entire body and I clench my legs together, trapping his hand.

Harry leans over and softly touch his lips to mine. I kiss him back. Maybe we should do this, just so I can stop thinking of him, get him out of my mind.

"Let's go home." I mumble as I pull away from his kiss, he has the biggest smile on his lips as he pull away, leaving his hand on my thigh.


	11. Chapter 11

We stop in front of the house and I smile when our mom's cars aren't here. "I wanna go take a shower." I say as I get out, Harry gets out too, running up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. "Can I join?" He asks softly, kissing my neck.

I laugh and move away from him, "Harry, can't you wait like five minutes?" I question, turning to face him when we get to the front door. He leans in and kiss me, tongue sliding into my mouth and I moan. He opens the door and we move inside without breaking the kiss.

I pull away and smile at him, "I'll be right back." He slaps my ass as I walk away, quickly climbing the stairs and heading to the bathroom, I close the door and pull my clothes off, jumping in the shower and turning it on, the cold water cooling me off and making me jump as I adjust it.

The door opening up makes me jump, I hear something fall to the ground and then the curtain opens. Harry has a great big smile on his face and I quickly try to hide my body from him. But his eyes are only on my face.

"Harry I said no." I shriek as he comes to me, lips planted on mine as he pushes me to the cold wall. I gasp and his tongue enters my mouth. I moan as he presses himself against me, naked bodies moving together. His hand grabs my leg and lifts it so it's around his waist. He groans when his dick presses to me.

His hand moves down between us and takes hold of it, moving it so it's by my entrance. I break the kiss when I moan, hands going into his hair and tugging a bit. 

I move my hand down and wrap my fingers around it, slowly moving up and down. He groans in my ear and then his head falls back. I take this chance to look down and see it properly. Holy shit, he really is big. My thumb slides over the tip and then moves down again, all while the water sprays over us.

I was gentle, moving my hand slowly over him. The sounds that were escaping him was beautiful, My other hand traveled down his chest, over his tattoos and then up again, pulling him down to kiss me again. His eyes were closed as he came down to meet my lips.

He pulled away slightly and placed his forehead to mine, "Let's go to my room." He said, voice husky. I nodded, "Yes, let's go." Harry turned and turned the water off and then stepped out, holding the curtain open for me and I stepped out as well, blushing a deep red. "You're beautiful." Harry said, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me and grabs one for himself as well. 

We walk over to Harry's room and close and lock the door. We move over to the side of the bed and Harry gently pushes me down so I can sit. "Lie on your back,please." He says and his hand moves me back, I scoot over and lie in the middle of the bed, on my back, my hand grips the top of the towel tightly, nervousness taking over my entire body.

Harry leans over and kiss me then he walks to the foot of the bed and drops the towel from around his waist. My eyes roam over his body, my body tingling with anticipation. He smiles at me then start moving up the bed. He stands on his knees and move his hand over my legs, I pull them up, closer to my body.

I feel very self conscious about them, because of all the marks that are littered over them. Harry frowns for a second before moving closer. "Don't feel ashamed, I'm not going to judge you." He says softly, leaning down and kissing my knee.

I shudder as his hand moves up to my thighs, slowly spreading my legs, eyes now connected to mine. I blush deep red when he finally does look down, now looking straight at my unclothed core. "I can't wait to taste you." He says, kissing my knee again and moving his lips down my thigh. I moan when he kisses over a scar from a deep cut. He keeps kissing down until I feel his tongue slip between my fold.

My head rolls back and I close my eyes, a moan escaping me. His lips and tongue move together, sucking at my clit and my hands move down to grasp his hair. When I do that a deep moan comes from him that vibrate through my body and I try to close my legs but his hands hold them open.

I pull harder on his hair that just causes him to moan more. His hand leaves my thigh, a second later a long finger moves through my folds and then slowly sticking it in me while still sucking on my clit, tongue rolling over it. He pulls his finger out slowly and then enters me again slowly, I tug at his hair and he looks up at me, lips glistening and he smiles.

His green eyes stare at me as his fingers turn and find my g-spot, fingering me faster. My mouth falls open as I stare at him, his smile gone, a serious look on his face.

"Harry, stop I'm going to-" A groan escapes me as my orgasm hits me, I feel myself let go and I squirt. My back bends as I cum. I had to stop myself from screaming when Harry continued to work his fingers over my g-spot. Not stopping even after I came, I tried to speak but I couldn't as he continued going faster and faster. When he bent down to suck at my clit I could't stop the sounds that we coming from me as my second orgasm hits me only a few minutes after the first. 

I squirt again and Harry licks at my folds while I do.

His fingers continue at the same pace, not slowing down once. "Harry, stop." My legs were shaking violently and the rest of my body as well. Harry snaked his hand up my body, the towel fell down and I was completely naked again, but this time I was way too distracted to care. His long fingers moved over my stomach and attached to my breast, grabbing it.

"Harry, please." I whined, arching my back as he added another finger, I came once again, this one lasted the longest as it rippled through my body. Finally his fingers slowed down and then slipped out of me.

"I think you broke me." My whole body was shaking, my legs feeling like jelly. Harry smirked as he started climbing on top of me. My hand reached down and took hold of his dick.

"That was really fucking hot." he said, kissing me and I wrapped my legs around him, moving his dick to my entrance. "This is going to be great, you were so fucking tight around my fingers." he groans into my open mouth.

I gasp when I take his dick and move the tip between my slick fold, over my sensitive bud. When it slides over my clit my whole body shudders.

"You definitely broke me." I groan as I kiss him again, tasting myself on his tongue. 

Without warning at all he slams into me and it's too much, I scream and grab at his shoulders, nails digging into his skin.

"Holy fuck Sky." He says into my neck, not moving at all, he stays still, dick buried deep inside of me. I clench my walls around his dick, I've never felt this full ever before, not even with my ex.

Harry hisses, "Don't do that, fuck. I'll explode right inside of you." he says as he starts moving out, then in again, his past slow as we get use to each other.

"You feel so fucking good." he says when his lips kiss my breasts, teeth nipping at my nipples. My hands are in his hair, he slowly pulls out of me and suddenly slams back into me. My nails dig into his back and he groans in my ear. He repeats this action, making my legs shudder every time he pulls out of me.

He moves faster now, kissing me as well. My hands travel over his bare back, feeling his muscles move under my fingers. "Wanna switch?" I ask and Harry nods. He removes himself from me and I feel empty. 

He moved to the top of his bed and sits with his back against the headboard. I move and get on my knees, my hair has escaped from the braid and was falling around my face. Harry watched me as I moved up, taking his dick in my hand and moving my head down, I hear his breath hitch when I wrap my lips around the head of his dick, rolling my tongue over the slit.

Pre-cum leaked out and I licked it up. My hand moved with my mouth movements, up and down his dick. 

He moved my hair out of my face and grabbed it on top of my head so he could see me. My eyes watered when he hit the back of my throat and Harry groaned, "You need to stop that or I'm going to cum down your throat, and that's not where I want to come." He said, pulling my head off his dick, it popping out and bounced onto his stomach.

My legs wobbled when I went on my knees and straddled him, I lift myself up a little and them sunk down on him. His arms wrapped around my body and pulled me close to him, face nuzzling into my boobs. "I love these, you know, they are great." His hands moves to cup my breasts and presses them together. Licking between them as I fuck him, moving my body the way I want to.

I gasp when he attach his lips to my nipples and then he licks up my neck and my jawline, tongue moving into my mouth. This felt so passionate, the way he was kissing me and touching my body while I moved on top of him was amazing.

I felt my core clench as I moved, his dick hitting my g-spot every time, my hand moved down my own body and started rubbing over my clit. My eyes screw shut, so I missed the way Harry was looking at me, the look in his eyes as I edged myself, the way his eyes loved every thing he saw, the stretch marks, the scars, the soft flesh on my stomach, my breasts, my collarbones, my face, my lips.

When his fingers pushed mine away to take over I reached over his head and held onto the headboard, his eyes on my face as mine screw shut. I moved faster and faster, so did his fingers.

"Cum for me." That was enough to push me over the edge. If he didn't grab me around the waist I would've fell as the orgasm tore through me, soaking Harry and myself when I squirt, the most to come out of me all day, I don't know how that's possible. Harry groaned and pulled out of me, pushing me down onto my bed, he straddled me and quickly jerked his dick, groaning loudly when he came all over my chest, I opened my mouth and he stuck his dick in, spurting again into my mouth. I swallowed everything as he finished.

"Holy shit." he said and flopped down onto the bed next to me. "That was the best sex I've ever had." I smiled, lying there with my eyes closed. My whole body was tired, if I stand up now I might just fall over. "I need a smoke." I said and Harry laugh. "You smoke?" He asked, lying next to me, propped up on his elbow, looking down at me.

I opened my eyes and looked up at his beautiful face. "Yes, sometimes." He jumped up and walked over to his cupboard, I turned to lay on my stomach as I watched him, how his magnificent body move. My eyes traveled up his long slender legs and round ass as he searched around, pulling out a pack of Marlboro Menthol.

He walked back and plopped down next to me again, his one leg covering mine as he pulled two out. "I should've known you smoked." I said, smiling at him as he pulled two out. He placed them in his mouth and lit them, handing me one.

I took a long drag, filing my lungs and then blew it out. "Where do we ash?" I ask, he smiles at me, extends his arm and ashes on the rug. I laugh as he takes another pull and blows it right in my face and then he leans over and gives me another kiss.

"You're so gorgeous." he mumbles in between kisses. I smile into the kiss, "so are you." I say back, making him smile. "I should go shower and get dressed before our parents get back." Harry nodded, "I can join you." He said, moving some hair away from my face. I laughed, "No, this time i'm locking the door." I say as I stand up, throwing the cigarette into and empty monster can. Harry reaches over to dispose of his in a can next to his bed then he reach for my hand and pull be back to where he is sitting on the bed.

His hands travel up my thighs and over my ass, pulling me so that I straddle him again. My arms move around his neck as I kiss him again, he pulled me tight against his body and deepened the kiss. I felt him grow hard again, pressing into me. His lip moved over my jawline and to my ear, "I'm going to fuck you again." That was enough to make me wet. I raised just enough for him to line up with my entrance again, and then went down, him sinking into me.

I moaned, my pussy felt raw, being fucked liked that earlier and now being stretched out again. I moved slowly, and so did Harry. Our bodies in sync. Every time I went down his dick filled all the way up. Hitting my g-spot every time. Harry groaned when I clenched my walls around him and buried his face in my neck, my hands moving up into his hair and the back of his head.

Suddenly he stood up, me in his arms, I shrieked. "Harry put me down, you're going to drop me." But he felt fine, his arms under my legs. He turned and he placed me down on the bed gently. "I would never drop you." he said, pushing into me again. Fucking me fast, chasing his orgasm. My hand moved down to circle my clit, chasing my own orgasm.

Harry groaned as he looked down at me, I rubbed faster over my clit as his eyes stayed on mine. And then I let go, coming hard, loud sounds escaping my mouth as I soaked him, once again, squirting hard. Harry pulled out of me fast, leaning down to lick at the juices and I moan again, fingers still moving in circles.

"Shit!" I yelled as his mouth closed over my sensitive bud, sucking hard. I grabbed his hair, pulling him away. "I can't, not again." I said, breathless. Harry smiles, kissed my clit and then moved up, entering me again.

He fucked me hard and fast, lips kissing my neck as his hand moved down my body, circling my clit hard. "Yes, you can." he said into my ear and bit down on my earlobe. I groaned as my walls quivered, I came again, Harry was breathing hard into my ear, groaning when my walls clenched around him.

I felt his cock twitch and then he pulled himself out of me, coming on my thighs. His hair fell over his face, sweat dripping down, running down his chest.

He leaned over me, "We shouldn't have done this." He says, out of breath, hurting my feelings. I looked away from him, "Because I don't think I'll be able to stop now." He says softly, right by my ear. I turn and look up at him, he leans down and kiss me. "I don't think I'll be able to stop fucking you." he kiss me again and push him off me.

"We'll just have to try." I say softly and get up, legs wobbly as I walked over to the door, quickly leaving and going to the bathroom, locking the door this time.


	12. Chapter 12

I groan when I stand up, the space between my legs aching. I remember everything that happen yesterday and my core throbs. I shuffle to the bathroom and close the door, looking at myself in the mirror as I quickly comb through my hair and then brush my teeth. I washed my face and dried it.

Leaving the bathroom I bumped into Harry, he smiles a goofy smile and pulled his hand through his hair. "Good morning." he mumbles, leaning down to plop a big kiss on my mouth.

I laugh and push him away, "Morning breath." I say and scrunch my nose up. "Who cares." He says with the same smile, "I do." I laugh and place my hand on his chest, holding him away from me. "But I want to kiss you." he whines, sticking out his bottom lip.

My eyes travel down to his lip and I smile, he slowly leans in, taking advantage of my hazed state. His lips press to mine firmly and I kiss him back, hands traveling up his chest to go into his hair and he groans. I smile and pull his head away from me, grabbing onto the roots and his eyes are closed as he groans again. He definitely likes getting his hair pulled.

My eyes roam over his naked torso and my core clenches, clit throbbing once again. I pull harder so his head tilts up as I stand on my tip toes to lick up his neck, kissing his jawline. I kiss down again and softly bite his collarbone. His groan is loud and I shush him.

"Do you want us to get caught?" I ask and push him into the bathroom, quickly following. "I don't give a fuck who sees us." I laugh as he turns me around and bends me over the sink quickly, I try to keep in my moan as his hand moves over my ass, then between my legs, he push my pj shorts to the side and groans.

"No underwear?" He questions, finger sliding through my fold, "You're already so fucking wet, and I haven't even really touched you yet." His voice is deep and husky.

He reach around and cups my mouth and slams into me, my body moving forward. I bite the inside of my cheek when he continues slamming into me, his paste fast, breathing shallow. 

I clench around him, loving the feeling of him inside me, his paste fastens and I keep clenching, milking him. "Fuck, Sky, stop doing that." he moans into my ear when he bends over me. I smile and clench harder. He stops for a second, dick deep inside of me as he concentrates on not coming.

He changes his angle a little and starts moving again, dick hitting my g-spot. His other hand moves around and starts circling my clit. I bite his finger still covering my mouth as he moves faster. I come quickly, but I don't let go all the way, not wanting to squirt and soak us both. Harry pulls out of me and comes into his hand. I move to the toilet and pull my pants down and clean myself up. Harry is still breathing hard, coming down from his high. I move to him and wash my hands, smiling up at him and kissing his cheek while he leans against the counter.

"We should do this every morning." he says and I laugh as I quickly leave the bathroom and head to my room, getting dressed. Someone knocks on my door and I open it, my mom smiles at me. "Good morning sweetheart, I have a surprise for you." I smile and frown at the same time.

"What is it?" I ask immediately, my mom laughs. "If I tell you it won't be a surprise." she says, "Come on, its outside." I follow behind her, we move past Harry as he leaves the bathroom. I smile at him then move down the stairs.

I gasp when I get outside, my car is here. "How?" I question, looking at my mom with a frown, she just smiles and point at someone who jumps out from behind the car. "Ashton!" I yell and start running, jumping into his arm. Ashton laughs and holds me tightly in his strong, tall frame.

"Oh my God." I mumble into his neck, he laughs again, rumbling through his chest. I pull away and grab his face, "You've changed!" I yell and he laughs. I press my face to his, just breathing him in and pulled away again.

I frown when I look at him, "Why are you crying?" he laughs again, "I'm not, its your tears." I didn't even realize I was crying. He moves forward and kiss my cheeks before he puts me down. Something behind him moves and my eyes widens when I see Xander, my ex. "Oh yeah, he's here too." Ashton mumbles, barely looking at Xander before he turns to go say hi to my mom, I turn and see she's crying as well.

"Hi." Xander says, standing there with his hands in his pockets. "What are you doing here?" I asked, confused. "Thought I'd come say hello, see the new place." he steps forward and leans into me, planting a kiss on my lips, I was shocked. I pushed him away softly, laughing awkwardly.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" I questioned. "Saying hi." He smiles, his scent taking over my senses. That adorable smile I fell in love with, his hazel eyes staring into my soul. "We broke up though." I turned around to see Harry leaning against the door frame, his face like stone as he stares at me, watching the awkward interchange. I turn and smile awkwardly.

"I know, but I was hoping we could talk about that?" that smile, the same smile that made my knees go weak, one I fell in love with. "Talk about what?" I ask, voice soft. "Maybe talk about the long distance thing?" he reached over and tuck my hair behind my ear, hand staying on my face.

"I've missed you so much." he whisper and leans in, both hands on my face now as he kiss me. I kiss him back for a second before pulling away. "We can talk about that later?" I walk backwards and away from him, turning and heading towards the house, I look at Harry, his face stoic. His eyes lock with mine and I lose my breath for a second.

"Let's go eat." I say to Ashton. "Great, I'm starving." he says and hangs his arm over my shoulder. Everybody is in the kitchen, moms chatting away happily, everyone talk except Harry and I. We share looks, I wiggle my eyebrows and walk upstairs. Ten minutes later Harry comes up as well. We have twenty minutes left before we have to leave for school.

He enters my room and close the door leaning against it, not saying anything while staring at me. 

"What?" I ask finally, his face still like stone, arms crossed over his white shirt. "So you're going to just let me fuck your brains out while you have a boyfriend back home?" He asks. I frown and walk over to him. "He's not my boyfriend." I say. "Well then why the fuck are you kissing him like he is?" He snaps, getting in my face. I frown, "What's going on with you?" I ask, reaching for his face but he pulls away, I drop my hand.

"What the fuck?" I frown. "I'm sorry okay, I don't know why he's here, I didn't know he was coming, he tried to kiss me and I pushed him away." Harry scoffed, "That was hardly a push, you didn't even try to hide the fact that you enjoyed it." he looked disgusted. "Fuck me and ten minutes later kiss someone else? Behaving like a fucking whore." his voice was low and eyes dark.

"Don't say that." I say and look away from him. "What, that you're a whore?" he says right in my face. I close my eyes and turn my head back to him. His eyes travel down my face and stops on my lips. I raise and eyebrow.

"Well you're really shitty at hiding the fact that you want to kiss this whore." I spat back. "I don't want to kiss you." He says, "Not after he did." I move even closer to him, face an inch from his, his hot breath fanning over my face. "You sure about that?" I ask, I can see his pupils dilate, the way I effect him. "Disgusted, that's what I am, I don't ever want to touch you again."

I don't know why his words even hurt me the way it did. I step back. "You're over reacting Harry, It was a peck." I move around him and stop. "Next time your dick bothers you, find someone else to fuck, because this, whatever was going on, is over." I surprise myself at how cold my voice sounds. Harry clenches his fists to his side and I move to open my door, Ashton almost tumbling on top of me, probably standing by the door eavesdropping.

Ashton turns bright red when Harry and I both stare at him, "Oh, hi, I was just up here uh, " He looks around "Searching for the bathroom." He looks behind him and laughs loudly, "Oh! Silly me, there it is." he points and then starts backtracking, "I'll, just like, be in here, yeah." he closes the door and I cringe at his awkwardness.

I go downstairs and smile at my mom and Xander sitting and talking. "Well I'm heading to school, have fun today." I smile at Xander. "Yes I have to leave for work too." My mom smiles. Xander get's a look in his eyes, I know that look, that's mischief.

"Let me sneak into your school with you, see what it's like." I laugh at his silly suggestion, "No, we're going to get caught." I say, grabbing my bag. "Come on." He smiles, and then gives me the puppy dog eyes, reaching for my hand. I smile and shake my head, "No, sorry mister, you'll just have to stay here and relax, get some sleep and all of us can go do something later on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer, I shrieked and swatted his arms and he laughs. He hugged me to him like he always use to, resting his head on my stomach. My hand automatically went to his hair, without me realizing it I was playing with his hair.

"I'm leaving." Harry says and walks past us, he looks pissed. "Uh yeah, I have to go as well." I say and pull away from Xander. "Keys please." I say to Ashton, holding my hand out. "I was thinking I could drop you off and pick you up later?" He smiles, "So you can use my car, right?" I question and he laughs, "Exactly." his smile almost wraps around his face.

The drive to school is quiet, me chilling in the passenger side, switching through songs. "So." Ashton starts and I glare at him, "Don't, I don't want to talk about it." He looks at me surprised and then back at the road. "How did you know what I was going to say?" I laugh. "Because you've been my best friend for years, I know how your twisted mind works. Turn left here." He turns. "Well, I accidentally overheard some argument words." I roll my eyes. "Accidentally." I air quote. He laughs, "SO, you fucked your step brother?" He asks, I groan. "Yes." I admit, even though I know he already knows. "You little slut." He says excitedly. "Oh my God, how was it?" I blush at his choice of words, even though I know he does not mean it. "Really fucking good." I admit, groaning again, "Did he at least do it good?"

"Better than Xander." I admitted. Ashton had a big grin on his face, "Finally, someone who is going to distract you from Xander so you can move on from him." I glare at him as we pull up to my school. "You want me to forget about him but you bring him here with you." he rolls his eyes. "I had to, he's paying for the flight tickets back." I laugh. "And my mom wouldn't let me drive down alone so I had to bring him with." I laugh again, finding it funny that his mom is forcing him to bring his cousin with him.

I look around and see Harry sitting at the same table as yesterday, Cindi standing between his legs, arms wrapped around his neck, a pain shoots through my chest and I look away. "Earth to Skylar, what's wrong." I look into his eyes and look away, he follows my gaze to where Harry is sitting. "He told me they broke up, like he called her in front of me and broke up with her." my eyes water. "You know how I feel about cheating, I don't want to be the other girl." Ashton grabs my thigh and squeeze it. "Fuck him." he says. "Want to make a scene? I'll totally help you fight them." I laugh and stare up at him. "We're not going to fight anyone right now." I laugh and he looks disappointed. "But I can use a hug." his smile returns and he leans over, plants a kiss on my cheek and hugs me to him tightly. "I love you, loser." he says, "I love you too, loser." I get out, "Have a great day, sweetie!" He yells as he pulls away.

\-----

The day starts okay, nobody bothering me. It's lunch time and I walk into the cafeteria, I spot Louis and some other people sitting with him, I smile and move over. "Okay if I sit here?" I ask and he smiles, "Of course, guys this is Skylar." he says and introduces me to the other people at the table. "Hey." the guy to my right says, he has a cute smile and soft brown eyes. "I'm Zak." he reaches his hand over for me to shake, I take it, smiling back. "Skylar, but you can call me Sky." he smiles and look down, grabbing a fry and popping it into his mouth. He was really cute. 'Are there just cute guys in this school?' I think to myself. I hear Zak chuckle and he looks at me, "What?" I ask, frowning at him. "Not all the guys here are cute, and I prefer the term 'Handsome' to cute anyways." I can feel my face heat up and I grimace, covering my face. "Yes, you said that out loud." He laughed, and I laughed with him. 

"You're new, right?"he asked, his smile warm while he continued to eat his fries. "Yes, moved here from Philadelphia." his eyebrows raised, "Wow, that's impressive, I love Philadelphia." I smiled. "You've been there?" I ask, "Yes, my dad use to live in center city." I nod, "Which part?" He looked like he was thinking, "Either Walnut or Chestnut street, something nut." I laughed, "I use to live on Christian street, not far from Chestnut or Walnut."

His eyes lit up, "I use to love to go to Rittenhouse Square, just chill on one of the benches or sit at the goat statue." I laugh, "Oh my God, I loved sitting with Billy." My heart swells and it feels like I'm going to cry. Zak's eyes soften when he looks at me. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to make you emotional." I shake my head, "It's okay, I just miss home a lot." he nods, understanding.

There's a loud choir of laughs coming from one spot of the caf and I turn to see who's being so loud. "Of course." I mumble.

Zak turns and look as well. Harry is sitting on the table again, what's with him and sitting on tables? Cindi and Morgan are laughing their asses off at something Niall had said. There's a whole flock of people around them. "You know them?" Zak asked, "Unfortunately." I mumble and he laughs. Harry's eyes move towards us, like he knew exactly where I would be. We stare for a few seconds before I look away. 

"Wow that was intense." Zak said, looking at me surprised. "The tension." He adds and I laugh, "I just can't tell if it is sexual or murderous." I shove his shoulder and he laughs. I turn back and see Harry walking this way, heading outside, discreetly showing me to follow him.

I chat with Zak for a few more minutes, going over the facts that say I shouldn't follow him, because fuck him, but I want to know what he has to say. I push my chair out, "I need some air." Zak smiles, "Want me to join you?" I shake my head, "No, just need to clear my head for a second, but I'll see you later." He nods, "Yea we have gym together." I smile and say goodbye, following out the same door Harry left out of. 

"Sky." I stopped and looked around me. Where is he. I hear a chuckle to my left, between the two buildings and I spot his mop hair. "What do you want, Harry." His hands grab at my hips and pulls me to him, turning my body so he has me trapped between the wall and his chest. His lips are soft as he kiss me softly. I turn my face away from his and he sighs, leaning his forehead on my shoulder.

"I don't want to kiss you right now, Harry." He looks up, hair falling out of his man bun and into his face. "I'm sorry for being an asshole this morning." he leans in and kiss my cheek, I pull away again. "Harry, I said this is over." He takes a step back, "Why?" He looks so hurt, I just want to reach out and touch him. "Because Harry, you're still with Cindi and I'm not okay with that." His chest raises and falls, sighing heavily. "This morning she told me we should stay together until after prom, she wants the crown." I try not to laugh, "And you? Do you want the crown?" He shakes his head. 

"Then you're not doing this for her, for prom, you're sticking with her because she's hot and good for your reputation here at school. You're not doing this for anyone but yourself." He looks away, jaw clenching. "You're great in bed, really you are, but it's not worth it if you're not gonna be committed to only fucking me-" He frowns, "Who said I only wanted to fuck you?" He looked away, "You're talking about commitment like you're thinking we were going to date."

I laugh, which causes him to frown again, confused. "That's hilarious." I mumble, "What?" He asks, "You thinking that I would want to date you." The words came out with the intention of wanting to hurt him, before he could say anything else to hurt me. "You couldn't handle me, Harry. You're Not ready to get into something real, like yeah you're an amazing fuck, but not boyfriend material, at all." His face is emotionless but his eyes say everything. I step forward and place my hand on his chest, snaking it up and onto his neck. I pull his face down to mine and kiss him, really kiss him, pouring everything into it, all the emotions I'm feeling right now. And he's kissing me back, pushing me back and against the wall, hard, I gasp and his tongue slips into my mouth, deepening the kiss. All the emotions make me want to cry, I don't know why.

Of course he's boyfriend material, he's probably wonderful if he doesn't have to hide his girlfriend away.

The bell rings and we pull apart. "See you later." I mumble, pushing past him, he grabs my hand, pulling me back to him, his lips lands on me once more, it's sweet and soft. I moan when his tongue slides over my bottom lip.

It's so nice, but I pull away, "I'm sorry, but I'll see you later." He lets go of me and watch me walk away, eyes showing just how hurt he really was, but I didn't see it.

\--- 

I slip into the changing room and quickly get dressed, moving out and into the gym. I'm the first one here as I head towards the bleachers. 

"How's your face?" Someone asks and I smile when I see Mr Payne. "Better, thanks." I say. He laughs and looks towards the doors, it's still just us. "I made her run for fifteen more minutes yesterday." he says with a sly grin, he's officially my favorite teacher now. I laugh thinking about her complaining about having to run.

"What are we doing today?" I ask, nervous for gym class. "Pair work, gonna do some easy exercises. You have anyone to do it with?" I think of Harry first, but I shake my head. "I don't know." He places his hands on his hips and thinks. "Well if you need someone, I can step in." my face blushes bright red. "Won't that be inappropriate?" I ask. He frowns, "I don't think so, can't let you do pair work alone." I nod and look away, the door on the boys side open, some guys walking out. A tall one waves at me and for a second I forgot that I met him earlier.

Zak and a few guys walks over, he plops down next to me and leans back, smiling at me. "How was the rest of your day?" He asks, the other guys with him are standing with Mr Payne, talking about football.

I lean back as well, "It was fine, I just want this day to end." I say, the door opening and Cindi and Morgan walking out, Morgan looks at me and then looks at the ground like she's ashamed. I frown, weird. Slowly everyone starts piling in and Harry comes in, walking with Zayn and Niall on both his sides, a guy who I think is Jason, is walking backwards while talking to them.

"How was your breath of fresh air?" Zak asks right by my ear and I jump, forgetting he was there. "You scared me." I say with my hand over my chest. His face was still close to mine and he smiled, "So, how was it?" I blush, "I don't know what you're talking about." I say and look away. His breath hits the side of my face when he chuckles.

"So you're telling me there's nothing going on between you and Harry?" I don't think my face can get any redder. "So if I put my arm around your shoulder right now, Harry won't react at all?" He questions and I turn to look at him. "Nope, won't react at all." I say, hoping to God that Harry won't show anything, even look at me after what happened earlier, but when Zak places his arm around my shoulder, hand dangling down the front, Harry's eyes zone in on it. Face turning a little red and stone cold, his whole body stiffens as he stares.

He's reacting, definitely reacting.

Zak leans in, "Definitely reacting, now tell me that's not a face of jealousy." Harry finally stops staring when Cindi throws her arms around his shoulders and kisses him, he closes his eyes and his arms snakes around her waist, one hand landing on her ass and he squeezes.

White hot jealousy rushed through my body as I watched him put on a show for me. His eyes opened while they were kissing and landed on me, I couldn't look away, not even when his tongue slipped out and into her mouth, not even when he bit down on her lip and pulled on it, I couldn't look away.

"Skylar." Zak said and I finally turned away, when my face moved a single tear rolled down my cheek, I tried to quickly hide it but Zak has already seen it. "Don't." he said, frowning, "Harry is not worth it." His hand still on my shoulder, now squeezing softly.

"Wanna hurt him back?" he asked, I stared into his eyes and nodded, "Kiss me." He said softly. He was being serious, "No." I say softly, looking away. I'm not kissing anyone else today. The whistle rings through the gym,

"If you guys are done, can we please start." Mr Payne's voice boomed through the gym, Harry pulling away from Cindi, making a show of adjusting his pants and I roll my eyes. Cindi smiles and wipes her lips with her thumb.

"Next time then." Zak says, I turn to him frowning. "Next time what?" He smiles, "I'll kiss you." I laugh and stand up, listening as Mr Payne describes what we'll do today. "So split up into partners of two." I miss the way Harry turns his head to look at me, I smile as Zak takes my hand and leads me away from the group so that we can start.

The forty five minutes go by fast, and I'm actually having fun with Zak, messing around and not doing the things Mr Payne tells us to do. I was laughing loudly at Zak when he attempts to do a burpee, almost falling on his face.

When we leave the gym Zak is walking next to me, joking about something he saw on Youtube, he was a great guy so far. "So, let me get your number so I can text you later." he says, smiling sweetly. "718 577 8555." I say, smiling when he pulls his phone out quickly, almost dropping it and asking me to say it again. I repeat the number and he dials it.

I laugh when I pull my phone out and answer it, "I didn't give you a fake number, Zak." He laughs as he ends the call and quickly save my number. "I was just testing it." I hear someone hooting at and I turn to see Ashton waving his arms at me, pointing at his wrist and then tapping it.

"Boyfriend?" Zak asks and I shake my head, "Best friend." I say and laugh when he hoots again, "I'll see you later." I go on my tip toes and hug him around the neck, he hugs me back tightly and I move to go to the car. "I'll call you later." Zak says and I smile, getting into the car.

"Who's that?" Ashton asks. "His name is Zak, his name rhymes with snack, and that is exactly what he is." I say and Ashton laughs as he pulls away, "What happened to Harry?" I roll my eyes. "That's so over." Ashton laughs again, "Yeah, whatever, we'll see about that."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Physical abuse and smut in this chapter.

"You didn't get out the way." Ashton laughs as I rub the back of my head, sand falling out. "I didn't know you were going to throw it right at my head." I laugh, scooping up some wet sand and tossing it back at Ashton. He laughs and tried to turn and run but he slips and falls face first into the sand.

My laugh is loud as I sink to the ground, holding my stomach, laughing louder when he turns and spits sand out of his mouth.

Xander is sitting on the side, smiling as he watches us. We've been on the beach close to my house for almost two hours now, laughing and messing around, catching up on the last few weeks we've missed of each others lives. "We should probably start heading back towards the house." Xander says, getting up. It was already starting to get dark and dinner must be finished by now. "Okay, let's go." I chuckle as I help Ashton up, helping him remove the sand off his clothes.

"Where's Harry?" I ask as I take the first bite of food. "He'll probably be back soon, he went to Cindi's after school." I nod, taking another bite. "I see you guys have at least started to get along now." my mom says with a smile, "Yeah, they don't fight anymore or want to kill each other." Anne adds, I blush. "Yeah, at least." I mumble.

Dinner goes by fast and I go shower, getting dressed in some comfy pj's and heading to my room where Xander and Ashton is fighting over what movie to watch. "I'll pick the movie." I say, taking the remote from Ashton's outstretched arm. "But Skylar, I want to watch Transformers." he whines, I snort, "Now I'm definitely picking the movie." Xander laughs as he moves so I can sit down next to him. I plop down, going through the list on Netflix and decide on In the Tall grass. Xander whines and turn his body towards me, throwing an arm around my waist and pulling me closer, hiding his face in my side. "I'm going to fall asleep with this on." He complains and I laugh when Ashton agrees. 

"Hey, my room, my rules. You guys know that." Ashton shakes his head, "Uh, that is not correct, because according to all the times you picked a movie at my house and forced us to watch it." Xander laughs and agrees, I just roll my eyes. "It's because you guys aren't capable of picking good movies, now shut up." We all get comfortable and move to where we want to be, half of their limbs on me, like we always use to.

Half an hour into the movie they pass out, I continue watching for ten minutes when I heard the front door close and someone stumbling. I peel their body parts off of me and get up, seeing Harry struggling up the stairs.

"Are you drunk?" I ask softly, not to wake anyone up. "Yes." Harry nearly yells, then laughs. "Shhh, come on, let's get you to bed." Harry giggles like a little girl and leans on me, "Your bed, or mine?" His voice was loud, even though he was clearly trying to whisper. I shush him again and he holds a hand up in mock surrender. I get him to his room and get him inside, closing the door. He stumbles around a little before standing still, swaying a little.

"Help me." He mumbles, I roll my eyes and walk over. He looked great tonight, button up silk shirt, hair up in a messy bun, tight black jeans. "Are you checking me out?" He had and adorable smile on his face. "I am not." I say blushing while I slowly undo his buttons. I can feel his intense eyes on my face so I peek up at him.

He was still swaying a little as he reached up to cup my cheek, "I want to fuck you until you can't walk anymore." He was being completely serious, my blush intensifies. "You're just drunk." I say as I pull his shirt off, over his shoulders. He smiles. "And you're just so fucking beautiful." I roll my eyes and start unbuttoning his pants. His smile is huge when he looks down at my hands and then back up to my face. "No, nothing is going to happen Harry, remember? I ended things." he huffs out, clearly irritated as he grabs my hands and then push them away. "Yeah, you ended things, never asked what I wanted." He was staring at me with hurt all over his face and my heart cracked. "What do you want?" I asked softly, 

"You!" his voice boomed through the room, I jumped a little at his outburst. "Can't you understand how much I want you!" I stepped forward, "Harry, please stop yelling." I say calmly, placing my hands on his chest, he's breathing hard, alcohol heavy in his breath. "You need to be quiet, please." I say again. "Why? So your boyfriend in the other room won't hear us." I shake my head softly, "So that our parents won't hear us." I say softly. Realization hit him and he nodded, seeming to calm down a little. "And he is not my boyfriend, he's my ex boyfriend, I don't want him anymore." I say, his green eyes are intense, "Who do you want?" He asks. I look away, "It's not that easy, Harry." His hands take mine now, holding them to his warm body. "Why can't you just admit that you want me too?" He asks, eyes begging.

"Because it's not that easy." He steps forward, placing his hands on my face. Sparks going through my body. He leans forward and my entire body is on fire as I wait for him to close the distance between our lips. "Tell me you feel that." He whispers, eyes hazy as he stares at me. "I do, I feel that." He sighs before closing the distance, lips crashing on mine. He walks me backwards until the back of my legs touch the bed. I stop kissing him and pull away. "Harry, I can't, I can't keep telling you this is over and then give in so easily every time you touch me." I sit down on the bed, head level with his sex, pants still covering it. It took everything in me not to rip his pants off and let him fuck me the whole night.

"It's a school night, you have to sleep or you'll still be drunk by the morning." I say, he steps closer to me and I catch my breath. "I'm not tired yet." He says, purposely sticking his hip bones forward, he was hard, "You have to sleep Harry." He sighed, "Fine, help me get undressed then." I smiled, knowingly. "Please." He added with a sweet smile.

I looked up at him through my eye lashes and smiled again, "Fine, I'll help." I undid the button again and pulled the zip down, my fingers hooked in the belt loops and I pulled down, gasping when his dick sprung free. He didn't have underwear on. 

"No underwear?" I laughed, "Hot." I said again, leaning down to pull the pants off his feet, his fingers wove into my hair as he held onto me, trying to to fall over. I was soaked by now, when his grip tightened the throbbing between my legs increased and I tried my best not to moan. I dragged my hands slowly up his legs, past his dick and over his hips, up his stomach and down over his stomach again, his muscles contracting beneath my touch. His grip in my hair tightened and this time I couldn't stop the moan, Harry's dick twitching when he heard the noise come from me.

Fuck this prude shit.

My hands stop on his hips and I slowly lean in, his grip on my hair loosens to allow me more movement. I kiss him on his v-line, then run my tongue over it. His groans are sinful, beautiful. I move and kiss the other side, doing the exact same, also running my tongue over it. His dick was rock hard and twitching a little bit, head pink and leaking with pre-cum. His dick was amazing. I lean forward and kitty lick at the tip, pressing my tongue firmly to the slit and licking up all the pre-cum. Harry's grip tightened again as his head fell back and he groaned again.

I took his dick in my hand and started moving it up and down, sucking on his dick until it hit the back of my throat. I did this a few times until Harry kept my head in place and thrusted forward, hitting the back of my throat, my eyes watered as he kept my head there, grip so tight on my hair, I gagged. "Fuck." He muttered and pulled out so I can breath, just to do it again. A few tears rolled down my face, but I wasn't crying, it was from the forceful motion and hair pulling and choking on his dick that made my eyes water. He pulled out fully now, spit falling everywhere and I take my hand to massage his dick with it, lubing it up.

He leaned down and pulled my shirt off aggressively, like he couldn't wait to see me without it. Once my shirt was off he pulled me up onto my feet and pressed tightly against me. Attacking my lips as his fingers hooked into my pj shorts, pushing them down, bending and kissing down my torso, biting on a nipple as he pulled my shorts down. When his lips kissed the heat between my legs I grabbed onto his hair, gasping as he forced his tongue between my folds, licking up aggressively.

"Harry." I warned, grabbing his hair tightly, his groan moved through me, "I want to taste you." He groaned, forcing me to step apart so he can have better access. I gasped when his tongue pressed down my slit, licking deeply. He moaned and I almost collapsed. 

"You taste so fucking good." His hands moved around and grabbed at my ass, holding tightly as he continue to lick up my slit, I moaned again as he released one of his hands from my ass to stick a long finger into me, moving it around and then pulling it out, he kept a slow, steady pace as he continued to finger me and press his tongue to my clit, sucking on it softly. I felt the familiar tingle, the build up inside me as I neared my orgasm.

"Harry, I can't." I was out of breath, legs shaking as he sped up his fingers. I pulled his head away, "I'm going to fall." I say, trying to get his hand off my ass so I can sit down. His grip only tightened and his fingers moved faster. I almost screamed as my orgasm tore through me, legs shaking violently as I squirted, soaking whatever was in the way. Harry held on to me with both arms, muscles flexing as he held me stay on my feet. He moved up, arms around me as he held me to him, my eyes were closed as I came down from my high.

Harry helped me turn around, my back pressed to his front. He kissed my neck before his hand went to the back of my neck, forcing me to bend over. I supported myself on my elbows, face pressed to the bed with my ass in the air. I felt him line the tip of his dick to my entrance and I moaned into the duvet. He pushed forward, slowly filling me up. He went slow at first, hands on my ass, squeezing hard, then he held onto my hips and slammed in, picking up the pace. "Holy shit." I moaned. Even when he was a little drunk he was still really good at this.

I whined when he slipped out of me, not even a second later licking a line up my slit and I groaned, body jerking, not expecting that. "Turn around, I want to see you." His voice was rough. I listened and turned on my back, moving up the bed a little so he can climb over me. Kissing up my body as he does.

When he's lined up with my entrance I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him into me. He smiles and leans down, kissing me, "Eager, aren't we." I giggle and kiss him back. "Just shut up and fuck me." I mumble, eyes closed. His body stops, he adjusts his position and then starts moving. It's perfect, our bodies moving together like this, mouth connected and arms and legs wrapped around each other.

By the way his body was moving, hitting me just right I can feel the tingle building up again, my walls clench and I moan, trying to be quiet. "I'm going to cum." I say, out of breath, Harry is breathing hard and he groans when my walls clench around him. "Me too."

My orgasm hits and I bite my lips, Harry pulls out of me and comes in his hand, still moving his hand over his dick, dripping with cum. His face showed how hard he was concentrating on not being too loud. He gets off the bed and picks his shirt up, wiping his hands clean before moving over to me, drying between my legs. I moan when the silk material moves over my sensitive, throbbing clit.

He throws the shirt in the dirty clothes hamper and switches the light off. The dark taking over the room, he moves over to the bed and climbs in next to me. I turn on my side and his arm slips over my side and he pulls me closer to him. The way his long limbs fit with mine was perfect. "Can I kiss you goodnight?" His voice is soft by my ear. I giggle "You just ate me out without asking, now you want to ask if you can kiss me?" I ask softly when I turn around to face him. He smiles in the dark. "That's true."

His lips find mine in the dark, I kiss him back. My hand moves over his naked torso and into his hair at the back of his head, legs tangling with his. His hand moves over my side and then lands on my back, pulling me closer. I can feel his dick harden again, the stamina of this guy is crazy.

He pulls me closer even more as he rolls onto his back, pulling me with him so I can lie on top of him. "Harry." I asked concerned, I didn't want to be too heavy for him. My legs are on both sides of his hips as I straddle him. He ignored me and leaned up, kissing me some more. I smile, "Harry you should get some sleep." He makes a whining noise, arms wrapped around me, holding me so that I can't get up.

"I have to get to bed, I don't want the boys to wake up and find me naked in your bed." His body stiffens, falling back on the bed, head resting on his pillow, looking away from me dramatically. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." he mumbles, I lean down and try to kiss him. Sighing I sit up. "Harry this hot and cold act is getting boring." I mumble. He ignores me and I move up a little, his dick rock hard again, pressing into my sex. "Harry." I whined, but he still didn't look at me.

"Are you jealous?" I asked, he still didn't say anything, eyes staring at the wall. I leaned down, closer to his ear. "Are you scared that he's going to fuck me?" I purr in his ear. Still nothing. I lift myself up, lining him up before slowly letting him sink in. Harry's body jerk, eyes closing, but still ignoring me. I start moving, really slowly. "Scared both of them are going to fuck me, fill me up at the same time?" I bite his earlobe, he groans at my dirty suggestions. "Stretch me out, fill me up all the way?" I moan into his ear, his hands twitch before he slowly places them on my thighs, squeezing hard. "Eat me out, mouths all over my wet pussy." he was starting to crack, moaning when I moved up and down. "Claim me."

That got to Harry, he turned me so fast that his dick was still inside of me. He slammed into me, hair falling over his face, hand around my throat as he squeezed, my eyes rolled back and I moaned. "You're mine." He grunts in my ear, "Just mine, understand?" I smile when his hand tightens, "Understand?" I nod and his hand loosens, "I understand." I say, out of breath. After a while my orgasm hits the same time his does, pulling out quickly and coming on my legs.

Just like earlier he gets up and cleans me. I stand up and pull my pj's on. I lean down and kiss him quickly, "Remember what I just said." Harry asks and I nod. "Mine?" He asks. "Yours." I confirmed and left his room, quickly cleaning up in the bathroom before going into mine. I gasp when I see Xander sitting there, staring at the ceiling. Ashton asleep on the edge of the bed, if he moved an inch he would fall.

"Xander?" I asked, he looked at me slowly. Was he crying? "What's going on?" I ask, slowly stepping forward. "So he's the reason you don't want to do the long distance thing?" He asks and I don't know what to say. I sit down next to him, "No, he's not." I say and Xander snorts, "You stink like sex, Skylar and you're trying to tel me it's not him." My face heats up. He gets off the bed and starts pacing around. "So this is what you do, fuck other guys?" he whisper yelled at me. I get off the bed and storm him, "Fuck you, you're the one who cheated, then broke up with me." I say back. "Can you blame me for cheating?" He asks, "Look at you, look how you let yourself go." he says, pointing at my body. My hand flew forward, slapping him hard as angry tears fell down my face.

"If I'm so fat and ugly and undesirable then why are you here?" I ask, "Why did you come here?" I added, pointing at him. "Because for some unknown reason I still fucking love you." He says, hands moving through his hair. "He doesn't love you!" He says back, talking about Harry. "He's just using you!" I cry harder, because I think what he's saying is true. "Fuck you, you never loved me." I say, pointing at him. "Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't be here." he yelled. "I didn't ask you to be here!" I yelled back. His eyes went dark like they always did when he was really mad. He turns and his fist connects to the wall, I jump at the impact. "Yes, go ahead, break your hand." I say, watching him.

"What the fuck is going on?" Ashton says, my head snaps towards him, sitting up in the bed. "Xander is being a fucking idiot." I say, turning back to him just as his hand connects to my cheek, my head snapped the other way and I fell to the ground. "What the fuck!" Ashton yells just as the door opens, Harry is standing there, "What's going on-" He stopped talking when he saw me on the ground, clutching my face.  
I saw the rage, saw the moment he lost control as he stepped forward without thinking, arm swinging and fist connecting to Xander's cheek. I gasped and shot up. Xander swung back, hitting Harry. "Stop." I yell. Ashton wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him off. I stepped in front of Xander, placing my hands on his chest and pushing him away from Harry.

Xander's rage filled eyes landed on me and I flinched when he stepped back, arms flailing. I was crying, scared that he was going to hit me again, but also scared of what Harry is going to do. Xander pushed me away and I stumbled. "Don't fucking touch her." Harry's voice was different, it didn't sound like him at all. "Xander, step outside." Ashton's voice was angry, I've never seen him this mad, not even when I told him what Xander did.

Everyone was angry, breathing hard. Xander huffed and moved out the room, foots stomping down the stairs. Ashton moved towards me, hands holding my face softly and moving it. "I'm going to fucking kill him." he whispers before moving down the stairs.

Harry is standing there, looking at me as I stand there crying. "Come here." He whispered and I moved, falling into his open arms as he held me. "What the fuck just happened?" he asked, "I should go kill him." I shook my head, "Stay with me." I say softly. He nodded then moved my body over to the bathroom. "Do you think they heard anything?" I asked. Looking up the stairs to our parents room, "No, your mom and mine sleep with earplugs because they both snore." I snort then laugh, "Seriously?" I asked, he smiled and nodded, forcing me to sit on the toilet. His thumb moves over my bottom lip and I wince. "I'm sorry, it's busted so I have to clean it, pretty bad cut." He says softly, wetting the cloth and pressing it to my lip.

I wince again. He moves the cloth up my face, wiping at the dried tear marks. "You're going to have a bruise." He says softly and I shrug, "I can cover it." My voice sounds distant, even to myself. "Has he done this before?" Harry asks and I refuse to look at him, "A few times." I say softly. His breathing increases, "That fucking asshole." He says, "I should go out there and kill him." I grab his hand, "No, I need you right now." I see him wince as well and I look down at his hand, knuckles bleeding. I grimace and stand up, grabbing the cloth and making him sit, wiping at the drying blood on his knuckles. "Let me guess, you use to clean him up after he assaulted you?" a tear rolls down my cheek, everything too fresh now to be talking about it. "Harry can we not talk about it please." He shook his head, "I need to know, have you ever told anyone?" I shook my head as I moved the cloth to Harry's face, cleaning the cut, he didn't even winch.

"That's why you reacted that way after the party, when I pushed you." Harry's eyes looked distant. "You looked scared as fuck. I remember." I turned and washed my hands in the basin. Harry's body heat radiated to me as he hugged me from behind, we made eye contact in the sink. I wanted to laugh. "We have matching bruises." I pointed out and Harry snorted, hiding his face in my neck. "Why do you always have to make jokes?" I smiled. "Because I always see the funny in every situation." He shook his head, making eye contact. "Nothing about this is funny." I nod, "I know."

Someone clears their throat at the door and I see Ashton, his face is red, but when we make eye contact his eyes soften. I turn, "I'm going to bed." I whisper. "Are you going to be okay?" Harry asks, "Yeah, Ashton will be with me." I say, he makes eye contact with Ashton and then nods. "If you need anything come get me." I nod. He leans in and kiss my cheek. "Goodnight Sky, see you in the morning."

I follow Ashton into my room and he closes the door. "Where is he?" I ask, "Sleeping on the couch tonight." I nod, falling into my bed. "Are you okay?" Ash asks me and I nod, then shake my head. "I don't know." He climbs into bed and we cuddle up. "Has he ever done that before?" His voice is so soft I almost missed the question. "Yes." I say, just as soft. His arms tightened and he let out a shaky breath. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" I shrug, "I didn't know how to tell you." "He's such a prick." He says, anger returning. "I shouldn't have pushed him." Ashton moves his head so he can look at me, "Sky, you know this is not your fault, right?" I sigh. "Yes I know, but I know better, how to avoid these things from happening." He kisses my cheek and a winch, "I'm sorry that you had to go through this alone. I wish you told me." he says.

"I'm going to sleep now." I say softly, turning around. "Goodnight, I love you loser." Ashton says, "I love you, loser." I say back.

\---------------------------

Breakfast is awkward, no one talking, my mom and Anne left early this morning. "I'm leaving now." I say, standing up. Ash, Harry and Xander gets up with me. "Me too." Harry says. "Want me to drive you?" Ash says and I shake my head. "No, going to do something after school. Alone." My head was pounding and I felt gross with so much make-up on my face. "Can I speak with you before you leave?" Xander says, his face fucked up where Harry hit him. Left eye bruised down over his cheek-bone and lip busted. Harry only had a bruise on his left cheek.

"No." Harry and Ash says at the same time. "I was talking to her." Xander says, stepping forward towards me. Harry steps in front of me, blocking me from Xander. I sigh, "Guys, I don't have time for this. I'm leaving." I turn and start walking, "Skylar please, just ten minutes." I stop when I hear the desperation in his voice. Memories of him begging me to talk to him flooded my mind. I know I'm weak when I turn around and sigh again.

"I'll give you five." I say and step around Harry. "What the fuck?" Harry asks, "You're going to give him the right to talk to you after everything that happened?" I look up at him, pleading with my eyes for him to stop. "I don't have energy to fight with you as well, I'm going to listen to what he has to say and then I'm leaving." Harry stays quiet, then nods. "You have five minutes, you touch her again and I'll put you in a wheelchair." Harry warns. Before Xander could say anything else I place my hands on his chest and push him backwards. "Let's go." I say softly.

Once we're in the other room Xander stands there and stares at me. His hand slowly reaches up and he cups my cheek where he hit me last night, thumb softly going over my busted lip, which I could not cover with make up. I winch and he stops, his hand dropping to his side. "Sky, I'm so sorry. I don't even know how to describe to you how sorry I am." His voice is shaking. "It's this rage inside of me, I just can't control it sometimes." My heart melts and I reach for his hand. "I know Xander, I know, I just can't be on the receiving end of that rage anymore." He closes his eyes, head falling forward. "I wish I can help you, I really do, but I now realize I can't." I reach for his face, "I love you Xander, I really do, but we're no good for each other." I felt like crying.

"I love you so much." He says, voice raspy. "I wanted to marry you, you know." My heart skips a beat as I watch him sit down on the arm rest of the chair. Holding his head in his hands as he leans forward. I reach for him without thinking, forgetting for a second that he just assaulted me. My hands touch his shoulders, "We're so young though, how could you think of marrying me at this age?" His hands hold mine and pulls me closer, arms around my waist, face pressed to my stomach, like he always use to. Once again I find my hands in his hair without me realizing it. "I'm already twenty." he mumbles and I laugh, "You're saying that like you're old."

"I am, you're leaving me for someone younger." He adds. My hands stop in his hair, "I'm not leaving you for anyone, we were already broken up long before I met Harry." he was quiet for a moment, "Do you love him?" he asks and I move away from him, "That is none of your business." I mumble, picking up my backpack. "It's a simple yes or no question." he stands. "Do you love him?" He asks again. I shrug and look away, "I don't know, that's something I can't answer right now."

I turn and quickly leave, when I round the corner Harry is leaning on the wall, probably listening to what we were talking about. He pushes away, "Are you okay?" He asks, following me towards the kitchen where Ash was sitting at the table, drinking his coffee. "Yes, I'm okay, I'm leaving." I grab my keys and kiss Ash's cheek, "See you later sweetie." Ash says and takes another sip. Harry grabs hold of my hand before I can escape out the door. "You okay?" I force a small smile, nodding. He leans in and kiss me, lips lingering on mine. "See you later." I say softly, pulling away from him and leaving, quickly walking to my car and climbing in. I connect through Bluetooth and shuffle my favorite Spotify playlist. 

Can't Fuck With You by 1takejay starts playing and I snort, perfect song to start my day with. I love my car so much, a black 2018 Jeep Wrangler, with a sound system my dad paid to put in after I found out he cheated on my mom. I pull away, riding down the street with my music loud. I see a familiar figure walking in the direction of school and I pull up next to him.

I turn the song down and roll the window down, "Need a ride?" I smile. "Hell fucking yes." Zak smiled back and jumped in. "Awesome car."


	14. Chapter 14

The day went by fast, I mostly kept my head down and ignored everyone, sitting outside by myself when lunch rolled around. I also didn't see Harry much, just heard stories around school about people wondering where he got his bruise from.

I quickly got dressed and moved into the gym, deciding to lie down as I wait for everyone to get here. "Tired?" Someone asked, I smiled when I turned and saw Mr Payne. "Yes, extremely, I'm glad it is Friday." he made a small dance move with his hands. "Friyay!" I cringed and laughed, he cringed as well. "That sounded much cooler in my head." I laughed again, he smiled as he looked at me. "At least I said it in front of you and not someone else." He smiled, eyes soft as he looked at me. "Why are you happy about that?" I asked, now sitting up. "Because you're much different than the rest of them." I blushed. "You don't seem like you judge much, you also smile a lot, which is nice." my blush intensified as I found myself smiling again. "Thanks I said." He smiled as well, "No problem." For a second, the idea of dating someone who's mature and really nice and cute crosses my mind, but then I remember he's my teacher and it's inappropriate and weird.

"My boyfriend would love you." He added, my face dropped but my smile stayed. "Oh, you have a boyfriend?" I asked, he nodded, "Yes, I'm bisexual, but at the moment I'm with a guy." Some hope resurfaced when he mentioned that he's bi. "My best friend is bi." I smiled, thinking of Ash. "Real firecracker." I laugh, Mr Payne smiles "And your boyfriend?" He fishes. "Is non existent." I say with a blank face. He laughs. Just then the doors open, some guys walking out, I thought they were joking around but then I saw Harry grab someone by the shirt. I jumped up and walked over after Mr Payne started moving over as well, yelling to break it up.

Zak was laughing in Harry's face as Harry grabbed him, face red and angry. What did Zak say? People were cheering him on and Cindi was watching the ordeal, a small smile on her face. "Leave her alone." Harry warned, I rolled my eyes, they were fighting over Cindi. "Or what?" Zak laughed, but his eyes showed he was just as angry. "I'll fucking kill you." Harry growled. "Enough." Mr Payne yelled, but the boys didn't care. "Do you even care about her? Or do you just like the fact that she's hung up on you and no one else can have her?" There was venom in his voice. "Of course I care about her!" Harry yelled. "Yeah care about fucking her, that's all." Zak spat back. Harry started swinging, punching Zak, Zak swinging back. Hitting just as hard as Harry. Zayn moved around to pull Harry away as one of Zak's bigger friends grabbed him, but Zak pushed him away, still going at Harry. I was so over all this. "That's enough, before I get you both suspended." Mr Payne yelled. They were both bleeding from somewhere. I wanted to go check if Harry was okay but Cindi was already in front of Harry, moving her hands over his chest and talking to him, so I moved over to Zak.

"You okay?" I asked, looking up at him. He smiled at me, blood dripping from his nose and cheekbone already bruising. I laughed. "You look like a crazy person." I said, grabbing his chin to turn his face. He laughed, looking down at me. "I am crazy." He said, it looked like he wanted to do something or say something but we were cut off by Mr Payne. "Skylar, please take him to the infirmary." I nodded, Zak threw his arm over my shoulder, leading me out. "I have no fucking idea where the infirmary is." I laughed, Zak smiled. "I've been there a few times, follow me."

"So, you guys were arguing over Cindi?" Zak gave me a weird look. "That's what you got out of this?" He laughed out loud, throwing his head back. I stopped walking, looking at him. He turned, a bright smile on his face. "Some guys were talking about who they wanted to take to prom, and I maybe mentioned that I wanna ask the new girl, but somehow only Harry heard me. He didn't like the idea." I frowned. "Why would you be talking about Prom? And why would you want to take me?" now he frowned. "Why wouldn't I want to take you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Because you don't know me, what, we've been friends for 35 hours now?" I crossed my arms, "I don't need to know you for years to be able to tell you're really a good person, who deserves better than someone who's hiding her away." He stepped closer to me, his words making butterflies erupt in my stomach. "You deserve better." He added, hand reaching for my face. I accidentally flinched, he frowned. "Why did you flinch?" He asked, I blushed. "No, I didn't, I don't know you just caught me off guard." He didn't believe me. "Sky, why are you wearing so much make up?" my mouth opened and I closed it again, not knowing what to say. "Answer me." His voice was stern.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the closest bathroom, Letting me stand in front of the basin. "Wash your face." He said, pointing at the basin. "We don't have time for this." I scoffed, "You need to go the the infirmary and get yourself cleaned up." I tried to step around him, but his tall body stopped me. He reached up and cupped my face, thumb moving over my cheekbone, I flinched and pulled away from him, my face sensitive. "And your lip is busted." I couldn't make eye contact. "Talk to me, tell me what happened." He said, voice softer as he reached for me again. I didn't know what to do, he was pushing me to tell him, something I wasn't ready to tell anyone. I went into one of the stalls and grabbed him some toilet paper so he can wipe his nose and lips where the blood looks like it started to dry, he wiped it away still staring at me so I reached for his face and pulled him closer, meeting his lips in a soft kiss, distracting him. He kissed me back after a second.

We stood like that, his hand finally landing on my hip. "Are you trying to distract me?" He smiles, eyes still closed when he pulled away. "Is it working?" he nods, smiling, eyes still closed as he leans back into me. It's all soft and gentle, such a huge difference from kissing Harry. His teeth gently nips my bottom lip and I accidentally moan. His hands on my hips tightening, pulling me flush against him, hands weaving into the back of my head, gripping my hair. After a few more kisses I pull away, a soft smile on my face. "Infirmary, please." I say and he nods. "I still need to know what happened to your face?" I sigh. "I really don't want to talk about it." I say softly.

"Was it Harry?" I laugh, looking up at him. "No, Harry didn't do anything to me." Zak scoffs, "Are you just saying that to protect him." My face goes blank. "It wasn't Harry." I step around him and walk out the bathroom, leaving Zak to go to the infirmary alone.

I see Harry sitting outside the gym, staring up at the ceiling. I walk over, standing in front of him. I place my hand on his cheek and he sighs, closing his eyes, leaning into my touch. His hand reached up and held mine. "Another fight? Really?" I joked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get mad like that." I laughed as he stood up, his arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. "It's okay." I said, hands moving through his hair as he leaned down to press his face into my neck, pressing his lips softly on my skin, giving me goosebumps. His lips press to my jawline and then my cheek, images of Zak kissing me makes me pull away from Harry, guilt eating at my insides.

Harry frowns, "Don't want to get caught." I say, looking away from him. "I need to tell you that Zak kissed me, and I kissed him back, since we're always honest with each other." Harry's hands fall from my waist, dangling by his side. He stared at me, dumbfounded. "What?" I asked, he shook his head, a weird smile spreading over his face. "Did you like it?" He asked, I didn't say anything, just nodded, not wanting to lie. Harry grabbed my face, stepping closer to me and I flinched. "I'm done with you, kiss whoever the fuck you want to kiss, fuck whoever the hell you want to fuck, but don't ever come back to me and pretend that you want me and then kiss someone else minutes after I stood up for you, after I protected you from your ex. Don't." He pushes me away and I stumble. He stared at me, breathing hard, his emotions all over his face, anger the most obvious, but his eyes were full of hurt. "Harry, I'm sorry I did not mean to hurt you." I try to reach for him, but he doesn't let me touch him. My face is red from embarrassment and I want to cry. "Hurt? By you?" He shakes his head and laughs, stepping back and punching a locker, I gasp. "Would you have preferred me lying to you?" My voice raises, "How dare you be mad at me while you're still with Cindi." I place my hands on my hips. "You're right, I can fuck whoever I want, cause I'm not the one in a relationship. This should've ended a long time ago anyway, have fun fucking your cue stick." I step towards him, getting in his face, "I'm going to kiss Zak, and fuck him, and it's going to be the best sex I've ever had." I spit. Harry's eyes are dark, looking crazy, he's jealous.

"No one is ever going to make you cum like I can." His voice is so deep it almost came out in a growl. "Then I'll ride his dick until I get myself off." I say, "Because you're never touching me again." he stares into my eyes and I move away from him, I feel him grab for my arm and I pull away, hearing him swear under his breath. I move back into the gym straight to the changing rooms, grabbing my backpack and gym bag. I wait for the bell to ring and I move as fast as I can to the parking lot, getting into my car, just sitting there, leaning forward on the steering wheel, sighing I finally let the tears fall. I knew I must be getting some weird looks from other pupils but I don't care. I grab my phone and go through my music, clicking on Psychotic Kids by YUNNBLUD, turning the volume up as I moved the car out of the parking lot. The music moving through me, bass calming my soul, music always helped me, that's why my father paid a lot of money for the great sound in my perfect car.

I turned out of the parking lot, making eye contact with Zayn standing next to Morgan on the sidewalk close to his car, he smiles and waves a small smile, I don't return it as I put my car in first gear and pull away. Did I mention I drive stick?

I don't know where I'm going, but I need to get away from this part of town, so I drive along the seacoast and pull into a parking lot, deciding that I'm far enough, I lean over and smile when I see my pack of menthol Marlboro still in the glove compartment, I pull it out and light one, sighing when the smoke filled my lungs, the smell bringing back memories from Philly and I cried again. Thinking of the time Ash and I got onto the subway at Girard avenue, missing our stop at 15th because we were fucking around and had to drive through all the way to the next stop, just to come back.

Or when Ash and I got booze from Ash's older brother and got drunk on St Patrick's day, joining random groups of people who were also drunk, laughing and having a great time. Or that one 4th of July where we found the perfect spot to watch the fireworks and then it started raining, laughing as we used our pizza boxes to shield ourselves from the rain, still getting soaking wet and our electronics getting water damage in the process, we still got to see the fireworks later that night, it was the best 4th of July ever.

Or me just going out for walks to get away from the house, sitting in Rittenhouse square reading a book, secretly smoking because we weren't allowed to smoke inside the park. I kill my cigarette and climb out, heading down the small path the the beach, there weren't a lot of people here, just a few random people far away. I sit down in the sand in my gym clothes, looking out to the ocean, a feeling of calmness washing over me. I needed this, this alone time.

It's almost three hours later when I climb in my car again, hungry and sunburnt, I drop a pin in this location so I can come back, I claim it as my beach, this is where I will come to be alone, where I can think. I light another cigarette and make my way home slowly.

When I get home I see Harry sitting on the front porch, he was staring out to the street, when he saw my car he jumped up, opening my door before I could turn the car off. "Where have you been?" His voice was angry, I felt the peace slowly leave my body, "Somewhere." I answer, pushing past him to get out of the car. "Were you fucking him?" He asks, pushing me against the car, trapping me with his arms. I roll my eyes. "No, I wasn't fucking anyone." I answer. "Then where were you?" He asked again, a little bit more calmed. "Went somewhere to calm down and to be alone." I say, I press my hand to his chest, I can feel his heart beat under my palm as I push him away from me. "That asshole is still here." He says, I frown. "Who." "Xander." oh yes, I walk in to see a few packed bags downstairs and Xander talking to Ash. "Oh hi, Lobster." I frown when Ash calls me that, gasping as I saw my reflection in the mirror. I was burnt red. I laughed at myself. "You look ridiculous." Ash laughs as I walk over and sit on his lap, his arms moving around me to hug me tightly. "Hello." Xander said, looking anywhere but at me. "Clarice." Ash and I say at the same time and then laugh at our in-sync brains. "We're leaving in an hour." Ash says, I frown. "Why are you leaving?" I ask Ash, not really caring that Xander goes. "Cause he came here with me, wouldn't feel right to let him travel back alone, even though he could fall out the airplane toilet and I would flush just to make sure he's gone completely." Ash says and I snort, "I'm sitting right here." Xander says, huffing. "I know." Ash replies. They stare at each other for a few seconds, I can feel Ash's body stiffen, ready to throw me off him and kill Xander any second now. "Guys." I say, "No more fighting." They both stop staring at each other and Xander meets my eyes.

I still love him.

And he knows.

"Can we talk?" he asks softly. I shake my head, "I don't think I want to speak to you now." I reply just as softly. "And you don't have to sweetheart." Ash says, hugging me tighter. "I just need you to know that I'm sorry, I really do love you." He starts and I get up, he grabs my hand, "And I meant it when I said I want to marry you one day, I still do." he's crying, it's been too much to handle today.

His eyes are begging me to say something. I start crying again, "I can't do this." I sob, this day has been too long, did the room always spin like this? "Sky?" Xander says, why does he looked so concerned.

"Skylar?" That was Harry's voice, but when I turned to look at him everything went dark.

\----

When I open my eyes I look up into three worried faces. I frown and try to sit up but Harry's gentle hands on my shoulders keep me down. "Wait a second before you try to sit up." I frown again, "What happened?" I asked. "You passed the fuck out." Ash says, looking stressed as he bit his thumb nail. My hand reaches up and I feel the back of my head, there's a big bump there. "Ouch." I whine.

I reach up and grab Harry's bicep, pulling myself up slowly. "I think you're dehydrated, and there was too many things happening." Harry's says softly, pushing my hair behind my ear, concern all over his face. I sighed and Xander gave me a bottle of water, I nodded, taking a few sips. "We have to go." Ash says softly and I feel the tears slip out once again. 'I cried my body dry.' I thought, so I took a sip as I sobbed, spilling water and it dripped down my chin. Ash chuckled as he sat down next to me, hugging me to his side as I cried. "You need to go to bed, babe." Ash says softly. "I want you to stay." I sobbed, I felt like a little kid but I couldn't stop myself. "I know baby, I know." He kisses my head, I look up at him with my face covered in tears and he chuckles, his eyes tearing up as well. He kisses my left cheek, then the right, then my chin, my forehead, the tip of my nose and then he plants a big kiss on my lips. It's not anything sexual, just two people who really love each other sharing an innocent kiss. He pulls away and smiles. I totally forgot about Harry and Xander for a second. Harry's eyes were sad, so were Xander's, with a hint of jealousy. Xander was always envious of our friendship.

"Please stay, I haven't shown you around or got to have one on one time with you at all." I was still sobbing. "Hun, our plane leaves soon." he says softly, a tear escaping his eye. It was hard saying goodbye in Philly, but now was even harder, I need him. "I'm sorry Sky." He says softly. I nod just as his phone beeps, indicating that the uber driver is here. Ash chuckles, looking at me, "Who was your hottest uber driver ever?" I smile through the tears, looking at him. "I've never been to oovoo Javer." I reply, laughing when Ash cackled like a witch. Our Vine knowledge was incredible. Ash stands up and I follow slowly, Harry holding out an arm to support me just in case I fall again. He keeps his hand on my arm. Xander steps forward, I hug him quickly.

Ash steps forward and I sling my arms around his shoulders, his arms warps around my waist. He press his face into my neck and takes a deep breath in, his hands move down and connects below my ass, lifting me up so I can wrap my legs around him. He's the only guy I trust to pick me up like this. A few moments pass and we hear the driver hoot outside, he puts me down and kiss my cheek one more time before he moves to get his bags and they leave, I stand there staring at the door where he just left and my heart shatters. I slowly move up the stairs, feeling drained, Harry behind me all the way, not saying anything, just being with me making sure I don't fall again.

I go into the bathroom, not bothered when he follows me in, he moves to the shower and turn the water on, turning to me and motioning me to lift my arms up, he reaches for the bottom of my shirt and lifts it up, hands moving around my torso to undo my bra. I stop him, "Where's my mom?" I ask, voice cracking. "They were here earlier and told me they are going somewhere for the weekend, some Spa." His voice is gentle, I want to cry again because all I want right now, even though we don't always get along, is my mom. "But I'm here." His voice is so soft, "I'm not going anywhere." I nod, releasing his hands so he can finish undoing my bra. It slides off my arms, falling to the floor. It feels so good to get it off that I groan, Harry stiffens at the sound. I look into his green eyes, his face is a little flushed. I think about earlier and how we fought, saying dumb shit. I realize now that Harry is one of those guys I just won't be able to stay mad at.

He breaks eye contact to pull my yoga pants down, fingers hooking my underwear as well and he helps me step out of them. His face is right in front of my stomach and I blush when he leans in and kiss the softest part of my stomach, I pull his hair so his face is away from me. "Don't do that." My voice is hoarse and my throat hurts. I feel embarrassed, humiliated even. I want to cry again. "Why not?" He asks, "Because it's embarrassing and I don't like it." I mumble. "But I want to, I love it." My heart shutters, "But I don't, I don't care that you love it, it makes me uncomfortable so don't do that." Harry looks like he wants to say something, but he doesn't. I appreciate that. 

I walk over and stepped into the shower, Harry soon joins me. He washes my hair, and my body. Careful over my burnt shoulders, he places a soft kiss on my shoulder. I turn to him, putting some soap in my hands and massaging it into his chest, hands moving down over his stomach and tattoos, he's so beautiful. His dick was hard, leaning onto his abdomen. I didn't touch it. My hands moved back up to his shoulders, washing his neck and moving down his arms. This feels so intimate, especially when I reach his hands and he grabs mine, holding them when he leans forward, pressing his lips to mine gently. He lets go of my hands and move up my body, from my hips and over my breasts, nipples hardening from his touch. His hands goes into my hair and he pulls my face closer to his, kissing me hard. We both moan when our naked bodies touch.

He reach behind me to turn the shower off and we both get out, he wraps a towel around me and then around himself. We go to his room and he stands in front of me. "Let me take care of you." he says softly, "Distract you." I hesitate, I should stop telling him it's over and then jump right in bed with him a few hours later. "This will be the last time." I say. I can see Harry's shoulders slump, "I'm sorry about earlier." he says softly. I nod and turn, seeing myself in the mirror. His arms snake around my waist and he leans his head on my shoulder. We look fucked up. His face is bruised and so is mine, the shower removing all my make-up. "We look great." He says and laughs, "I think we look beautiful, in a dark way." I say softly. "You are beautiful." he says, a soft smile on his face. He leads me away from the mirror and towards the bed, I drop the towel and climb onto the bed. Harry moves my legs apart and lays between them, he lazily moves his hand up, finger parting my lips, he comes up and press a kiss to me, I jerk, hand moving to his hair. He smiles and then press his tongue flat against me and licks up, over my sensitive clit and my grip tightens.

He's lying on his stomach, one leg bent and the other foot hanging off the bed. He presses his whole face to my vagina and breaths in, exhaling slowly and I blush. "You taste and smell so fucking good." he says softly while sliding one finger into me, then adding another, fingers making scissor motions inside of me to get me to relax and open me up a little bit. I moan, hand tightening in his hair. His mouth connects over my clit and sucks, he's so chilled doing this, almost lazy as I grind my hips down onto his face, wanting him to go faster. He gets the idea when his fingers move faster inside of me, sucking at my clit harshly. He adds another finger and I burst, my orgasm rolling from my head all the way down to my toes. His mouth still on my clit as I squirt, my juices going all over the bottom of his face, he licks faster. Fingers drilling into me and thumb connecting to my clit now, pressing down and moving in circular motions and I come again.

I moan loudly, eyes closing as the sparks ignite behind my closed eye lids. I pull his hair and he detaches from me. "I want you to fuck me now." I say, eyes still closed as he climbed over me, pressing down on me. I feel his hand move down and the he's lining up. "Wreck me." I mumble and Harry groans, he just slams into me, hips moving fast as he pumps in and out of me. Vagina hurting and feeling pleasure at the same time from the way his dick forced me to stretch open instead of giving me time to adjust. His mouth attached to my nipple and I groaned as he bit at my breasts and his hands gripped all over me. Finally his face comes up and his lips attach to mine. It's a rough kiss, desperate as he slams into me. He bites my lips, pulling it and I groan, cumming, walls fluttering around his dick.

"Fuck, baby you feel so good." Harry says, groaning as his pace quickened. The speed that he's slamming into me drives me crazy, I'm loud for once because our parents aren't home. His moves gets sloppy, his fingers connecting to my clit, "Come for me again baby. Come on." The way he calls me baby makes me moan and my walls flutter around him, I squirt and scream at the same time, the orgasm rolling through me, Harry pulls out groaning as he comes on my thighs. "Holy shit." I pant and Harry chuckles. "Are you relaxed now?" He falls down next to me and I nod. "That was great." We lie like that for a few minutes before the sound of my stomach grumbling interrupts the silence. Harry Chuckles. "Are you hungry?" I blush, "Yes, I am." He nods, getting up and pulling on some boxer shorts. He grabs one of the towels we dropped on the floor to clean me up. I stand and quickly walk to my room, getting dressed as well.

Once I come downstairs Harry hands me a beer, I frown and smile at the same time. "That is my moms beer, I know she wouldn't mind if we had two." He smiles, I nod and take a sip, cringing, not a big beer fan. "So what are you in the mood for?" he asks, smiling. I haven't seen him smile so much in a while. "I don't know, maybe we can just make a box of mac n cheese." I shrug, walking over to the cupboard and pulling out a pack. "Can you get the butter and milk please." Harry nods, moving over to the fridge as I find a pot and put it on the stove to boil the noodles.

We joke around and he steals a few kisses as me move around the kitchen. He's really helping to distract me from everything that's happened in the last few days. Then his phone rings and Cindi's name pops up. He looks at his phone and then at me. He picks it up, speaking to her. I turn around and move to the stove, stirring the macaroni.

"Hey babe." Harry says, my heart falls when he calls her that, "No I don't know if I'm coming tonight." I hear someone speaking loudly on the other side of the line. "Stop yelling babe, I just don't feel great." a long pause as Harry listens to what she's saying. "Okay, fine, see you in ten." My heart drops again when he says that. I hear him walk over, he places his hand on my shoulder. "I need to go, I promised Cindi I would see her tonight at Jason's party." I nod, the disappointment stopping me from saying anything. "I won't be gone long." His lips land on my shoulder and then he moves up the stairs to go get dressed, leaving me alone with the pot of mac n cheese. I sigh, I knew this was too good to be true. He comes back down the stairs and waves at me then he's out the door. Maybe Zak was right, what am I kidding, of course Zak was right. I do deserve someone who isn't going to hide me away.

I quickly eat something then move upstairs, grabbing my phone and messaging Zak asking what he's doing. He text back that he's at Jason's party as well and that I should come join him. I get dressed and quickly do my make up and hair, leaving the house and following the directions Zak gave me.


	15. Chapter 15

I parked down the street so that drunk teenagers won't hit or scratch my car. I walk over to the house and enter, I look around, searching for Zak. I see Zayn and Morgan sitting on the carpet in front of the couch where Harry, Cindi and Niall are sitting on. Harry looks shocked when he sees me, I shrug and move further into the house, looking around for Zak.

I spot Louis and his friends that were sitting with us that first day I met Zak. Then I see him, big smile on his face as he throws his head back to laugh at something. My stomach erupt with nervous butterflies. Why am I nervous? He spots me staring at him, his smile widening, if that's even possible. He says something to his friend and then walks over to me, eyes never leaving mine. He stops right in front of me, putting his hands in his pockets. "Hi." He says. "Hi." I say back, why am I blushing? "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me something if you're not comfortable telling me-" "It was my ex." I say quickly, interrupting him. "What?" He looks confused. "My ex was here, a couple of days ago we had an argument and he hit me, it was my ex, not Harry." I say everything so quickly I had to take a deep breath. "And the bruises on Harry's face, that I didn't cause?" he asks. "That was from Harry protecting me, he came between me and Xander." Zak nods. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." I shake my head and reach for his face, cupping his cheek. "It's okay." My thumb moves over his bruise on his cheek. "Can I kiss you?" He asks and I blush, smiling. "Yes." He leans in, planting his soft lips on mine. "You don't have to ask every time, you know." I say when I pull away. It feels nice that he wants to kiss me in front of everyone and not in a room where no one can see us, it feels nice that he's not ashamed.

"I just wanted to make sure, come on let's get a drink and chill with the other guys." He grabs my hand and I follow him, looking back to the couch area where Harry was sitting only to see him leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, blank expression as he look in our direction. We make eye contact, I break it. Tonight I told him this whatever we had has to come to an end, it would be the last time, and I'm sticking with it.

We chilled with Louis and played two rounds of beer pong, the second time I teamed with Louis because Zak absolutely sucked at beer pong, not sinking one ball in the cup. I left the group to go find a bathroom, opening it and walking in, a foot stopped me from closing the door completely. Harry's face popped in, "You should stop doing this." I said, walking to the toilet as Harry locked the door. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked as I sat down to pee. "I asked Zak what he was doing because you ditched me after telling me you wouldn't leave me alone, he told me he was here and that I should join." Harry looked irritated. "You passed out today, you shouldn't be here you should be in bed resting." I blushed as he scolded me, he had a point and I know I'm being irresponsible.

"What are you doing hanging out with that tool anyway?" he added. I rolled my eyes as I finished up and flushed the toilet. "He's really nice Harry, at least it's him and not Zayn, cause I know he's still interested as well." I wash my hands, making eye contact through the mirror. "And how awkward would it be if your friend fucked better than you did." I don't know why I said that, I can see his eyes turn dark, anger taking over. "Go and fuck him then, whore." He spat out, "Saying yes to anyone who is willing because no other guys are begging you to fuck them." My face went completely red, I could feel the blush spread over my chest. I turned, facing him. "Funny, because you like to beg." Harry laughed, but it was an angry laugh as he stepped closer to me and I backed up, back hitting the sink. "I just look at you and you're ready to fuck, I don't need to beg." My core throbbed, fuck my woman body and stupid hormones. "I don't even need to touch you, and you're dripping." his face is right by mine, I can smell the alcohol on his breath. His right hand moves to hover over my breast, feather light touch to my nipple and it's rock hard, aching to be sucked. I try to contain myself, but when his leg brushes my core I moan. "Point made." He whispers by my ear. "Easy."\

I want to yell at him, I want to tell him to fuck off, I want to punch him.

I want to fuck him again.

I go on my tip toes, trying to get to his face so I can kiss him, but he turns his face. A pain jabs at my chest and I step away from him. "You said that was the last time, I'm not touching you again, I'm done with you." He says, not looking at me. I don't know why my body reacts like he's breaking up with me but I want to cry and my chest hurts. "That's fine." I croak out, leaving the bathroom. He doesn't try to stop me, he doesn't follow after me to tell me he's sorry and he's overreacting. I try to smile when I get back to Zak, but when I get back there's a skinny blonde girl on his lap. He's laughing at something she's saying, her arm wrapped around his neck like they have been dating forever. He see's me and when our eyes meet I turn to leave, wow lost two guys in one night, that's a new record.

"Skylar." I hear Zak call as I walk out the house trying to ignore him. I can't be mad at him, I can't judge him, he's nothing of me, barely a friend. "Skylar." He says, grabbing my hand. "Where are you going?" he asks, stepping in front of me. I force a smile, "I'm tired, I should go." he frowns, "but we were having such a good night." he says. "Yes it was good, but I should go." he smiles, "Would your parents mind if I come home with you?" His eyes sparkle, full of mischief. "What about the girl inside?" I couldn't stop myself from asking about her. He frowns, "Oh, Lexi?" I shrug. "I don't know her name, but yes the one you were so comfortable with on the couch." I didn't mean to sound jealous.

"What? No, we're just friends-" Like she was summoned the small girl appear, "Zakkie, where did you run off to?" Even her voice was irritating. "Lexi I'm just talking to Skylar real quick." She looks me up and down, "Why?" she asks bluntly. "Because I have to." She walks towards us. "What's so important?" She asks. "It's nothing, I should go." I pull my hand out of his. I give them a tight lip smile. "Skylar wait." He's jogging to catch up with me. "Please." He says, standing in front of my car door. "What?" I ask. "Let me come with you and we can chill and watch a movie or something." I shake my head. "No, I want to go home and watch a movie by myself and pig out on ice-cream." I motion for him to step aside so I can get in my car. "Sky." He says, reaching for me once again. "Have a good night, see you on Monday." he pulls me back and kisses me, really kisses me. His hands move around me and he pulls me closer. His tongue moves over my bottom lip and I grant him access. He moans into the kiss, so do I. After a few moments we pull away. "Wow." I breath out, he smiles at me. He leans in and kiss me again. "Now I'll be good until Monday." I laugh. "Text me when you're home." I nod, smiling. "I will."

He steps away from me and I get in the car, putting it into first gear and driving off. What a fucking night. When I get home I clean the kitchen and grab a Ben and Jerry's pint, moving up the stairs and locking my bedroom door, turning Netflix on and chilling in a shirt and no pants.

I fell asleep half way through a documentary and was woken up by someone loudly banging on my bedroom door. "Skylar!" It was Harry, I rolled my eyes and got out of bed, opening the door and having Harry almost fall through the door. "Hi." He says, smiling at me. He's drunk, again. "What do you want?" I ask, folding my arms over my chest. "You said you were done with me, so why come to my room." He stands up, swaying a little. "Because my room still smells like sex and I thought of you." I shook my head. "No more sex for you Harry." He pouts, "You were serious?" He asks, reaching for me. "I wasn't, until you told me you were done and never touching me again." he sticks his bottom lip out even more. "I didn't mean that, I was just jealous." He whines. I roll my eyes. "Please leave, I'm tired." I say, he reaches for my hand. "Can I at least sleep in here?" His eyes are like a puppy's when he looks at me. "Sure." I sigh, walking over and getting into bed. He gets undressed and grabs one of my hair ties, putting his hair up into a messy bun. He looks so gorgeous. He gets in next to me, pulling my body to his, I feel his erection press into my ass and I want to groan when he moves a little.

His hand lands on my breast, "Harry." I warn, he grabs harder. "I just want to hold onto something." His breath is hot in my neck, sending goosebumps down my body. I close my eyes, suppressing the moan when he moves a little, dick sliding right between my ass cheeks. If he wants he could just move my panties to the side and slide his dick right in, I'm that wet.

Why am I such a slut for Harry?

I gasp when his fingers pinch my nipple, he groans when my hips move back and grinds against his dick. "Harry, stop." I'm out of breath, moaning, he doesn't stop. He plants a kiss to my shoulder and I move my head, his lips connecting to mine. He groans, "Why do you taste like vanilla?" he asks, licking into my mouth again. I couldn't answer with his tongue in my mouth so I just groaned. He's on top of me in a second, sliding between my legs and grinding into me. We're making out, bodies pressed together as he grinds into me. I reach down to remove his dick from his underwear and I slide my panties to the side. He slips right into me. He groans, "You're so wet." he bites into my neck and I almost scream when he hits my g-spot. He keeps hitting it and I come easily, already sensitive from our earlier session.

This goes quick and heavy, he's coming, groaning into my ear. "I think I love you." He pants.

My whole body freezes and his as well when he realizes what he said. He rolls off me, grabs his dirty shirt and cleans up. He doesn't look at me. "Where are you going?" I ask, quickly sitting up when he walks to the door. He ignores me and walks out, I follow. "Harry." he goes into his room. "Harry." He turns and look at me, venom in his eyes. "Just fuck off!" He yells. I jump at his outburst. "What' wrong?" I ask, knowing full well what's wrong.

"I wish you weren't here, making my life complicated." he says, sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. "I wish you and your mom could just take your things and leave." There's that hurt again. "Maybe we should." I mumble. "What?!" He yells, standing up. "I said maybe I should." I say calmly. "Good! I wish you never came here." I look away. "I'm sorry I made your life so fucking difficult." I turn, walking to my room and grabbing my phone. I dial Zak's number, he answers on the second ring. "Hello?" He says, sounding like I just woke him up. "I'm sorry that I woke you up, can I come over?" I ramble. "Uh, yes of course, what's wrong?" "I'll explain later, send me your address." I hang up. My phone lights up with the text of his address. I grab my overnight bag and throw in some clothes for tomorrow and I pull a pair of shorts on. When I leave my room Harry is standing in the hall.

"I'm sorry-" He stops when he sees my bag. "Where are you going?" I shake my head. "No!" I yell, "You're not allowed to treat me like shit anymore. To say awful things and then just expect me to forgive you and be okay with it." His shoulders slump. "I'm leaving." I say. "No, please don't. I'm sorry, I just don't know how to deal with these feelings and then I act like a dick." I shake my head. "There's not suppose to be any feelings involved." He exhales, "Well I can't help it!" He yells. I walk past him. "Sky please don't go." I head for the door anyway. "Please." He says softer this time, grabbing my hand. "I need to, we both need some space." I say, exiting the house and heading for my car.

I follow the directions easily enough, texting Zak that I'm outside. I see a light go on and then he opens the door. I smile at him, he looks really cute, messy hair and no shirt. "Hi." He smiles. "You look like a mess, let's get you to bed." I smile, nodding. He leads me up the stairs and into a spare room, "I figured you'd want to sleep alone." I nod again, "You figured right." He chuckles. "Do you need anything?" He asks and I shake my head, "I'm okay, thank you for letting me crash here." The room was really pretty. It had a dark green wall and the rest were white, nice white bedding and tons of pot plants. "This room is beautiful." I smile, plopping down on the bed. He nods, "My mother loved this room. She designed it herself." he sits down next to me, eyes travelling over my face, my neck and my chest where my breasts weren't in a bra and my nipples were poking through. I blush, discreetly covering them. "Sorry." Zak apologizes and he blushes, standing up. "You can maybe stay for a little, until I fall asleep?" I ask, blushing again. "Yeah, sure, I love cuddles." Zak motions for me to move up and I do, Sinking into the soft bed. "Maybe I should sleep in here more often." Zak mumbles, "This bed is so soft." I nod in agreement. "It's great." He pulls me closer to him, his hands so soft compared to Harry's rough grip. "Are you okay?" He asks softly after a few moments of silence. "I will be." I say softly. He kisses my cheek and says goodnight.

I fall asleep as soon as my eyes close.

-

I wake up, eyes struggling to open with the harsh light coming in from outside. I groan and turn, bumping right into a sleeping Zak, sprawled out on his stomach, half of his face disappearing into the pillow. I laugh when he snores and the sound is loud in the quiet room. I stare at his sleeping face, he looks so peaceful, except for the bruise healing on his face. He really is handsome. Suddenly a smile spreads over his face, "It's rude to stare, you know." I scoff and roll onto my back. "I was killing you in my mind because you snore." Zak laughs, a deep beautiful laugh.

"Whatever, you loved it." He jokes, throwing his leg over mine. "When did this become a sleepover?" I joked, placing my hand on his that was next to my body. He chuckled, "I guess I fell asleep when we were cuddling. Also, you looked so cute sleeping that I didn't want to wake you up, so I stayed." I smiled, "Thanks for staying." He smiled back, "No problem."

Suddenly the door opened and a plump lady walked in, looking surprised to see me in here, she smiles. "Zak, honey, who is this?" She asked, standing in front of the bed, I covered myself with the blanket and blushed. "Oh, Angie, this is Skylar, she's a friend." Angie smiled at me. "Hi Skylar, would you like some breakfast dear?" My mouth opened but no words came out, I was expecting her to yell at Zak because he had a girl over. "She would love some, Ang." Zak smiled, bumping me with his elbow. I nodded, "Oh, yeah that would be really great." I smiled, she nodded. "Okay kids, get dressed, Zak your brothers are home for a little bit, they got into trouble again." Zak let out a sigh, "Suspended?" Angie nodded. Zak rolled his eyes, "Okay, we'll be right down." he sat up in bed and looked at me,

"What?" I asked, "Prepare yourself for my brothers." he sighed. "Why?" He shook his head and stood up, "They are a lot." I followed, standing up. "What do you mean? Are they jerks?" he pulled a face. "Yeah, sometimes, they run their mouths a lot." I laughed as I pulled some clean clothes out of my small bag. "Okay, you get dressed and cleaned, I'll be back to escort you in a few minutes." I nodded, he leaned down to kiss my cheek, "And later we can go down to the beach and speak about what happened last night." my body stiffened, I forgot about last night, about what Harry said.

I forced a smile. "Okay." I got dressed and brushed my teeth, combing my hair and braiding it. Zak knocked on the bathroom door and I opened it, "You look pretty." Zak said, a small smile, "Thanks, so do you." He scoffed, "Let's go eat." I nodded and followed him down the stairs, into the kitchen where people were speaking loudly, the only face I recognize is Angie.

Two guys turned, two very beautiful guys, almost identical.

"So the cool car in the driveway belongs to you?" The one on the right asked. I nodded, "It looks really sweet, we should all go for a drive after breakfast." The other one said. "Boys leave the poor girl alone." Angie says, swatting their heads. "This is Jordan and Owen." Zak says, pointing at them. "Hi, I'm Skylar but you can call me Sky." I say, following Zak around the kitchen isle. "Hi." they reply in unison. "Do you guys do that a lot?" I smile, grabbing a plate. "What?" they ask at the same time. "That." I laugh, "Yes." they say again, at the same time and chuckle. I laugh.

"You go to school with Zak?" Owen asks and I nod, "Yeah, just started here." Jordan smiles, "It's a great school, we loved it." I smile. "Yeah, it's okay so far." I sit next to Zak, taking a bite of a waffle. "You guys dating?" Jordan asks, I shake my head, still chewing. "Not yet." Zak says and I almost choke. "There's someone in the way." he ads and I look at him.

"Is that how you got that nice shiner?" Owen asks, pointing at Zak's face. He takes a bite, smiling as he leans back. "Hell yeah." they both laugh, whooping, definitely guys who loved getting into fights. "Who is the guy?" Owen asks, "No one. There's no guy." I say, slightly kicking Zak under the table. He looks down at me, smiling. "So if there's no guy, I can do this." He leans in and wants to kiss me, but I turn my face away and the guys laugh. "Definitely someone else." They say at the same time. Zak laughs and I blush.

"Stop being jerks, boys." Angie says, causing them to laugh some more. They all catch up while finishing breakfast, Angie takes our plates and I offer to help, but she declines. "Okay." Owen says, slapping his hands down on the counter. I get a fright and blush when Jordan laughs at me. "You ready to take us for a ride?" I look at Zak and shrug, "Sure." Owen smiles at me, he really is pretty. "Can I drive?" I laugh, throwing the car keys at him, "If you can figure it out, sure." He looks surprised. "But I get shotgun." I add and Jordan's face drops a little.

"Fine, but I get to play music." my face is emotionless as they stare at me, waiting for an answer. "No shitty music in my car, otherwise we don't have a deal." I say with a straight face. "If it's shit you can just tell me and I'll skip it." A small smile form on my lips. "You're good at negotiating, deal." They both stick their hands out for me, I thought they wanted to shake it but they turn it and take my hands up their lips, placing a kiss on them. I blush and Zak swats their hands away, "Ew, enough of that." The boys laugh, Jordan keeping eye contact a little longer than necessary.

Owen jumps up, "Let's go." I break eye contact with Jordan and stand up, Zak grabbed my hand, telling the boys we'll meet them outside. "Please don't." I frown. "Don't what?" I ask, "Fall for one of them, they're just going to hurt you." I smile softly, reaching up to cup his face. "Believe me, I'm not going to." He leans down some more to give me a small kiss. "Oh, now I can kiss you?" I laugh and pull him down for another kiss. We get outside, the twins waiting as we walk down the driveway, I get in the front seat and wait for Owen to realize it's a stick drive. He puts the keys in the ignition and turn them, stalling the car. I laugh when he looks confused. He turns it again and the car stalls again. "What the fuck?" He questions when he looks down and I laugh again, "What's going on?" Jordan asks, poking his head in between the two seats, turning to look at me, his face was really close to mine and his breath smelled like waffles and syrup. "It's a stick drive." Owen whines and both Zak and Jordan laughs.

"Now I know why she said you could drive." Zak says and Owen looks at me like I just shot him in the leg. "Not nice." I shrug, "Not my fault you can't drive a stick." I say and the boys laugh, Owen pouting. "Scoot." I say with a soft smile, he gets out and I quickly climb over to the driver seat. "So you drive stick?" Jordan asks, making eye contact with me in the rear view mirror. I nod, "That's hot." He smiles and my stomach does a triple somersault. Why did he have to be so hot. "Where are we going?" I ask, starting the car, foot on the clutch. I put it in reverse and get out of the driveway. BAD KID by Night Lovell starts playing and my eyes meet Jordan's in the mirror again, he has a smug smile on his face. I smile back, I love this song, I love Night Lovell. Owen explains to me where to turn while we all sing along to the song. We turn into a very full parking lot, "I'm just going to go grab a few beers and snacks, want anything?" He asks me and the rest, "Yes, I want some snacks." Owen groans when Zak says that. "Well come with me then, I won't remember all your weird snack names." Zak gets out, the heat from outside seeping into the car and I groan. "I'm not going in." I say, wishing I had my swimming clothes.

I look at Zak, "How long are you guys going to be?" I ask Zak, "I don't know, maybe twenty minutes top." I nod, "Okay, I'm quickly going to go grab some swimming clothes from my house, and some extra clean clothes for tomorrow." Zak smiles widely, "You're sleeping over again?" He asks and I nod, smiling. "If that's okay?" He rolls his eyes, "You can move in for all that I care." He laughs, I forgot Jordan was still in the back seat. "You can totally move in." He agrees and I laugh again. "I'll go with her, then you guys sort some drinks, food and snacks for later, little bro." Jordan says, Zak hesitates. "We'll be quick." I add, reassuring him. He nods, "Okay, we'll meet you back here." I nod.

We leave, Jordan climbing over so he's sitting next to me. He awkwardly presses into me so he can get his long body over. "You know." I start, laughing, "It would've been much easier to get in front while we were still stopped in the parking lot." I laugh and Jordan smiles, "I know." He laughs. We get to my house quickly,

"This is Style's house." He says, confused, I whip around to look at him, forgetting that Harry lives here as well. "You know Harry?" I ask, confused. "Yeah, I remember him. Why are we at his house." I sink into my seat, "Please don't tell anyone. We don't want people at school knowing that our parents are dating." He nods, looking up at the house. "So he's your soon to be step brother?" I scoff, "He's nothing of mine." Jordan laughs, "I get the feeling you don't like him?" I blush. "He's not a bad guy, he's just an asshole sometimes." My blood boils just by thinking of him. "He's the one that landed a punch on my little brother?" I look at him, nodding. "So the guy Zak was speaking about is Harry?" I cover my face with my hands, blushing. "Hey, I'm not judging you." He says softly, pulling my hands away from my face. "To be honest if I was living in the same house as you, even if our parents were dating, I would probably end up going for you as well." My blush couldn't get worse than now. He smiles at me,

"That's cute." He reached over and tapped my red cheeks. "Thanks." I mumble, he's so hot, but I can't hurt Zak like that. "Want to come in?" I ask, cringing, why did I invite him in? He nodded, getting out of the car, I walk up to the house, opening the front door, I was barely inside when a crazy looking Harry appear on the stairs.

"Where the fuck have you been?" His eyes are red and he has dark bags under his eyes, his hair is in a messy bun and he's not wearing a shirt. He's in front of me in a second, towering over me, he stinks as well. He still hasn't noticed Jordan. "I've been up the whole night trying to reach you, stressing about you." His voice is raising. "You told me to leave." I say, taking a step back. "You know I didn't mean that!" He yells, trying to reach for my hand, I hit his away. "Where were you?" He asked again, "At a friends house." he closes his eyes and exhales through his nose. "Who?" I roll my eyes, "I don't owe you shit." I say, pushing past him and he grabs my wrist. "Were you at Zak's house?" I try to get my hand out of his, "Let go of her dude." Jordan steps forward and Harry whips around.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asks. "Drove with Skylar." he says. "Go get your clothes hun." Jordan says, looking at me. "Hun?" Harry asks, turning to me. "One night away and you fuck the whole family?" He questions. "I didn't touch her." Jordan says. "Now leave her alone so she can go get a few things." He motions for me to go and I take the steps two at a time, hurrying into my room I stop when I see beer bottles everywhere, at least he didn't break anything. I grab some clothes and my swimsuit and stuff it into my other bag. I leave my room and head downstairs, Jordan and Harry are not speaking, just standing there waiting for me.

"How long are you going to be gone?" he asks, "As long as she wants, come Sky, let's go." I look at Harry, my heart turning sad when I look at the state of him. I just want to wash him, get him in a bed and let him sleep for the whole day. I step forward and hold his hand softly. "Please go shower and then get some sleep, I don't know when I'm coming home, but get some rest, and don't stress about me, I'm going to be just fine." I remove my hand. "Please, please stay." I turn and look at him, I want to stay, but I'm not going to. "Sorry Harry." I leave, Jordan hot on my heels.

"I've never seen him like that, and we were friends for a long time." I frown at him as we get into the car, "You were friends?" He nods, "Yeah, Harry and Zak were quite close at a time." I freeze, "So that's why they are so competitive?" I ask. Jordan nods, "Their friendship ended when Cindi picked Harry." My heart dropped, "Is that why they are like this over me?" I ask, Jordan looked at me, "Could be, you're not really their usual type." My face heats up, "What? Super skinny and super blonde?" I question. Jordan looks at me, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I scoff, "Sure you didn't." He turns in his seat.

"You're my type though, you're gorgeous." He says as I turn into the parking lot, I see Owen and Zak standing in our earlier spot, looking relieved when they see us. "I'm sure I am, for all I know you want to be part of the game as well, see who ends up with the fat chick." Jordan's mouth fell open, I looked at him then grimaced, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a bitch." He shakes his head when I stop the car. "I think you're gorgeous, I don't fuck around with girls like that, Owen does." The back door opens.

"Where the hell where you guys?" Zak asks, "Sorry, uh, had trouble getting into the house. Forgot my keys n shit." Zak laughs, "You're a terrible liar." I roll my eyes, "Okay, we had traffic." He keeps laughing as they get in, "It's hot as fuck outside." Owen whines, "Do you guys want to go to the beach or home so we can swim there?" I shrug, "Let's go try the beach out." Jordan smiles, I nod.


	16. Chapter 16

"I will kill you." I say as Zak brings a small crab over to me. "It's not going to hurt you." Zak smiles, "Yeah but I'm going to hurt you if you bring that closer to me." I say, scooting away from him. Jordan went to the bathroom and Owen is down by the water, yelling at a seagull trying to take some of his fry's. "I'm going to go get changed." I say, standing up, grabbing my bag. "Okay, hurry up." He says, speaking with the crab he had in his hand. I can't get over what Jordan said, that Zak and Harry use to be friends. Very good friends.

I walk into the bathroom, quickly getting a stall and entering, changing into my bathing suit, a two piece that I should probably not be wearing but I'm going to anyway, because fuck everyone. Once I have my bathing suit on I pull an over sized band shirt over it and walk out, checking myself in the mirror. The bruise on my face is almost gone completely. I look at my legs and the scars littering them and I freeze, I forgot about them. I don't want Zak or the twins seeing them thinking I'm some kind of freak. I sigh and lean against the sink, what am I going to do?

"Fuck it, they aren't that bad." I say to myself, trying to hype myself up. I pull the shirt up, maybe I can distract them with my cleavage? I laugh, exiting the bathroom and walk over to the boys, Jordan was spread out on the big towel Owen got and Zak was busy rubbing in some lotion to stop the sun from burning the shit out of him. "Would you do my back?" He ask when I reach him, "Sure." I say, taking the bottle and putting some on my hand, rubbing it into his back. Jordan sits up and I look over to him, catching his expression when he sees my legs, no judgement anywhere on his face, when our eyes met he offered me a small smile, I return it and look away quickly.

"I'll do yours as well." Zak offered, looking back at me over his shoulder. "Sure." I say softly, suddenly feeling self conscious that I have to remove my shirt. I finish his back and quickly pull my shirt over my head, wanting the shock of me wearing a bikini to go fast. Zak clears his throat, "I like your bikini." His voice is a bit deeper as he rubs the lotion on my back, goosebumps erupt all over my body when his hands move over my hips. "You rubbing in the lotion or giving her a free massage?" Jordan asks. "Both." Zak answers and I laugh. "My turn." Owen yells when he runs up to us, quickly removing his shirt and almost tripping over his own feet, I giggle at him. "Nice." He says when his eyes land on me, openly checking me out. "Rude." Zak scoffs, hitting his brother. "Now you can put on your own lotion." Owen makes a whining noise, definitely the goofball of the family. I was busy laughing at their bickering when strong arms picked me up over a shoulder and I yelled. "Jordan what the fuck! Put me down." I scream, he's running now, hands gripping my thighs tightly so I won't fall. Suddenly my body collides with ice cold water, I come back to the surface and Jordan's laughing his head off. I splash him with water, "Jerk!" I yelled, trying not to laugh. He swims closer to me, water peaceful, not a single big wave. I laugh when he's close to me.

"You're cute when you're mad." He smiles, moving some hair out of my face. I laugh, "Yeah whatever." I smile, "That really is a cute bikini." He motions to my bikini and smile. I blush. "Thanks.

"No problem." He smiles back, "That color really suits you." He reach over to touch the strap around my neck, suddenly someone tackles me and I go underwater. Slight panic rose in my chest because I didn't know who it was. The hands release my head and I rise above the water, looking into Zak's playful eyes and I relax. Jordan moves swiftly and now Zak was underwater, he gasps when he comes back up, moving to try and dunk Jordan but he stands strong and Zak can't get his head underwater. I laugh at the siblings, then their attention turns to me and my eyes go wide when the look at each other and then to me. "No!" I yell, trying to move away but I can't move fast enough in the water. Suddenly two hands grab my hips and pull me backwards, a shriek escaping my lips, just when I thought they were going to push me underwater the hands go away from my hips and I hear muffled protests, when I turn I laugh when Owen has both his brothers in a choke hold underneath his arms. "Don't worry babe, I've got you." He laughs with a goofy smile, until Jordan grabs the back of his leg and pulls, causing him to fall backwards. I laugh at his shriek.

We spent almost half an hour just goofing around, now I'm hanging on Owen's shoulders as he pulls me around. "Faster!" I yell and I feel Owen laugh, his shoulders shaking a bit as he tries to run. Suddenly someone attach them self on my back, now Owen has to pull me around with Jordan on my back as well. His chest is pressed to my back, chin resting on my shoulder. "Having a good time?" He asks and I smile. "Yeah, it's fun so far, you guy's aren't that bad." He chuckles.

"Okay, get off guys." Owen says and I whine, releasing my arms from him, he makes his way out of the ocean and back to the towels. Jordan's arms only slip around my waist, not letting me go. "Yeah, you look like you're having a good time." I nod, "I am, thank you guys for distracting me from the real world for a little." he pulls me closer to him, if that's possible. "Yeah no problem." I look out to the beach and Zak is speaking to a group of people, probably from school and Owen is now running away from the same seagull from earlier, clutching a sandwich in his hand. "What the fuck." I laugh, watching him. Jordan and I both burst out laughing when Owen trips over nothing and flies head first into the sand, his right arm with the sandwich held high in the air so it doesn't touch the sand, and like something from a movie, in slow-motion the seagull sweeps down and snatches the sandwich from his extended hand and flies away. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe, Jordan right with me. I watch as Owen stands up slowly, arms hanging limp by his sides as he looks up into the sky. He looked so sad, I couldn't stop laughing. Jordan's hands come around my waist again, pulling me closer again, if he was Harry we would probably be fucking in the ocean already. My core clenches at the idea.

I miss him, it's so fucking dumb of me, even when I'm with great people, having such a good time, I can't get him off my mind.

He's _intoxicating_.

My smile fades away as I think of him, am I falling for him?

_'I think I love you.' _

His words keep replaying in my head. Over and over again. It's driving me wild.

"What you thinking about." Jordan ask, I pull away from him. "About how sad your brother looks, let's go get him an ice cream." Jordan smiles, "Sure." We walk out slowly, moving towards Owen who's sulking on the towel. "You okay?" I ask him, picking one of the towels up and wrapping it around my body. He huffs, "That asshole sea pigeon took my sandwich." I laugh as I stick my hand out to him, he looks at it confused, "Come on, let's go get you an ice cream." His smile almost wraps around his face when he grabs my hand and I help him up. Jordan's arm wraps around my shoulder and Owen walks on my left, fingers still intertwined with mine. This imagine probably looked weird to anyone who saw it. A fat girl with two beautiful guys on her arms. Two beautiful guys she only just met that same morning, but it felt like I've known them now for longer, like we were meant to be friends. I caught Zak's eye and he said bye to his friends, walking over to us with his eyebrows raised. Eyes scanning Jordan's arm around my shoulder and Owen's fingers lazily holding onto mine. "This looks nice." Owen laughs, "Oh, little brother, are you jealous?" he questions, holding his hand out for Zak to take, "You can hold my other hand, I have two for a reason." Zak laughs and hits his hand away. "Guys can I steal her away for a second?" Zak asks, making eye contact with me. I nod, "Sure he can, you guys go get some ice-cream, we'll meet you back at the towels later." I say, pulling away from them, Jordan's hand is heavy as it falls off my shoulder.

"Fine, you get five minutes then we want her back." Owen says. "Whatever." Zak smiled, grabbing my hand and really holding it. He pulled me with him, behind the building onto the beach where there weren't a lot of people. I remove the towel from around my body and lay it onto the sand, lying down on my stomach. Zak scoots me over so we both can lie down, he's also on his stomach. He smiles at me, "So, want to talk about last night?" I sigh, "Can't we rather make out or something?" Zak laughs, he leans in and kiss me softly, making me blush. "We can make out later." he smiles, leaning his head on his right arm, turning on his side so he can look at me.

"You won't judge me, right?" he smiles softly, "I would never." I take a deep breath, "So after the party I went home and had some ice cream, I fell asleep and was woken up by a drunk Harry." I look away. "We did end up having sex, even though I wasn't planning to do it." "Did he force you?" Zak asks, his voice sounds pissed off, I look at him, face flushed. "No!" I say quickly. "I wanted to as well." His eyes looks away from me. "Anyway, while he was, uhh- climaxing... He said he thinks he loves me." I was blushing, trying not to make eye-contact with him. "And then what happened?" Zak asked, sitting up. "Did you say it back?" I shook my head. "No, because I don't know how I feel about him." I closed my eyes. "Afterwards he freaked out, told me he wished I never moved here and that I'm just fucking his life up." I sigh, looking away. "And then this morning Jordan tells me that you and Harry use to be great friends." I look up at him. "What's up with that?" He looks away, "Yeah we use to be close. We were both in love with Cindi and Harry won, afterwards it was too difficult to be around them seeing them like that so I left." He doesn't look at me, he's staring out at the water. "Are you still in love with her?" I ask, he shakes his head. "No, after I left that group of friends I realized just how bad they were for me." "Then why do you like making Harry jealous with me?" I ask, he turns to look at me. "That was in the beginning, I wanted to see him hurt like I was when I saw them together."

I sit up as well. "I'm not just some competition for you guys. I'm not going to be the one that you use to get back at Harry." I say, getting up. "Skylar." Zak says, getting up and following me, grabbing the towel on his way. "That's not what I meant, it's not like that." he stops in front of me and I have to look up at him. "You're such a great person, I wouldn't do that to you. I decided I liked you even before I saw you and Harry staring at each other." A small smile spread on my face. He smiled as well, "And when you called me cute without realizing you said it." I laughed. He leaned down slowly, staring at my lips, I closed my eyes when his touched mine. His fingers moved to my hair, weaving into the back and gripping there softly to turn my head, he was so much more gentle than Harry, until I pulled his bottom lip between my teeth, his grip tightened in my hair and he groaned. I moaned as well when he deepens the kiss, other hand dropping the towel and latching onto my hip, fingers digging into the soft flesh there before wrapping around me and pulling me into him. When our bodies met I moaned again, his cool skin against mine felt great. I could feel my body react to his, could feel myself clench around nothing, the dampness forming between my legs.

"God, can you guys get a room." An annoying voice says, I pull away from Zak, turning to see who it was. I pull away from Zak completely. "Zak, what the fuck are you doing?" Cindi asks. Are all the girls summoned when you say their name more than once? Zak looks shocked, but all I see is him kissing me like that to make Cindi jealous. "Jesus Zak, you're supposed to throw the whales back in the ocean, not make out with them." I instantly feel self conscious with her and her gorgeous body, so I pick the towel up and wrap it around my body. To my surprise Zak doesn't say anything, he just keeps quiet. "Can I speak to you real quick, it needs to be fast because Harry is here getting dressed and I don't need him to see us speaking." Zak turns to me quickly, here's your chance to show me you're not an asshole. He apologizes with his eyes before he turns back to her, "Sure." He says, "Get lost." Cindi says, looking back at me. "Cindi..." Zak starts, "What, I'm only telling her to leave." "No need to be a bitch." He says, "Oh please, it's too late now to pretend to stand up for me." I say, staring daggers at him, walking right past him, "Good guy my fucking ass." I say, bumping his shoulder with mine.

"Skylar, wait." I ignore him, if he wants to be just like Harry he can be, I'm not going to waste my fucking time. I don't know why the salty tear escapes my eye, but it does. Am I just a magnet for terrible guys? "Sky, please wait." As I turn around the corned to walk back to our towels I walk straight into someone. "What the fuc-" Harry stops talking when he sees it's me. He looks better, obviously slept for a little bit and took a shower. Pain flashes in his eyes, he looks confused when he sees me as well, automatically reaching to cup my cheek and wipe the tear away, then he sees Zak rounding the corner behind me, his breathing increases and he's mad instantly. "What did you do?" Harry hisses, pushing me behind him. I grab his arm, pulling him away from Zak. "Harry, please don't fight." I beg softly. At least Cindi didn't follow us. "Why is she crying?" Harry asks, "I don't know." Zak says, concern in his eyes as he try to look around Harry to see me. "Skylar, please speak to me, I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I was caught off guard." I can't deal with it so I turn and walk away from them both and slip into the bathroom. I find an open shower stall and close the door quickly. Well I try to before a hand stops it from closing, those long fingers push the door back open and Harry slips in. "What did he do?" Harry asks, cupping my face again. "Nothing." I close my eyes, enjoying his hands on me. "Then why are you crying?" I shrug, "Because all the guys I like are tools." He drops his hands, "You like him?" He asks, his voice sounds hollow and distant just like this morning, so I open my eyes and look at him.

He's so beautiful.

"Yeah, but you're the biggest tool in my life." I say.

I look up and down his chest, his tattoos that I love, his muscles, his v-line, his neck, his chin, his gorgeous face, his hair that's too long and falling in his face, those eyes...

"I miss you." His voice sounds broken, I reach over and place my hands on his chest, moving them up over his neck and into his hair, he closes his eyes and leans forward. "I'm going to fucking kiss you now." He says, I didn't have time to reply before he placed his lips on mine, instantly deepening the kiss. His hands move up my body and pull on the top of my towel so it slowly falls to the floor, he pulls away to look at me, he takes a step back and really looks at me. "Holy fucking shit." he says, eyes raking my body. I blush, hands moving to cover myself. He reach for mine instantly, "Don't hide yourself. You look breathtaking." he pulls me away from the wall and into him, hands on my ass, squeezing tightly and I moan. "I want to fuck you." He groans, erection pressing into me. "I want to fuck you so badly." He kiss me again, but pulls away when a shrill voice calls his name. "Harry!" It was Cindi. "You have to go." I say, he leans in, kissing me as his hand slip down the front of my bikini, finger sliding between my folds and I gasp. "Harry you need to go." his finger slides into me and I wrap one leg around him. "Give me two minutes." I scoff at his Ego, but then his fingers start moving, pumping in and out of me while his thumb violently rubs my clit and I groan. His lips attach to my neck and I come, all over his fingers and myself. Squirting so hard my legs wobble and he pins me to the wall to keep me stable. His fingers continue at the same pace, not slowing down, a moment later I'm coming again. He pulls his hand out and sucks on his fingers. "You're so hot." He kisses me one more time and then leaves. I wait 20 more minutes, sitting down on the little chair in the small changing room of the shower before I leave.

I make my way down to where our towels were earlier and see Jordan, Owen and Zak sitting there speaking. I sit down next to Owen with the towel wrapped around me. Jordan and Owen smiles at me but Zak just looks away, annoyed. "Where were you?" Jordan asks with a small smile. Zak snorts, looking irritated. "What's up your ass?" I snap, matching his irritation. "I'm trying to speak to you then you disappear with Harry following." He snaps back. I roll my eyes, "Oh please, I didn't ask him to follow me, just like I didn't ask you to follow me when you wanted to speak to Cindi, so don't throw your shitty attitude towards me when you were being an asshole." I feel my face heating up. He finally makes eye contact with me, he's jealous, I can see it. "After everything you told me you would still allow him to touch you, to speak to you, you're the asshole here." His voice raise at the end and he gets up, stomping off. I get up as well, "You allowed Cindi to speak to me like that, to say all of those things and just be okay with it." I yell and he stops, I almost bump into him. "Well maybe everything she said was true!" He yells right in my face. I stop, staring up at him, all the anger oozing out of me being replaced by hurt. My eyes watered when he stared at me like that, like I was disgusting, only for a second before he realized what he was saying. "Okay, I get it." My voice crack and I turn. "Sky, I'm sorry." He says, walking next to me. "I didn't mean that." I ignored him, "I'm going to go swim." I tell the other boys, leaving the towel there and walking to the ocean, I get past the first few rough waves before getting to the nice part where I float, going over forming waves and crying, really crying. Nobody here to see me anyway. I'm such a fuck up, maybe if I stay under the water long enough I'll just stop breathing. I take a deep breath and I go underwater.

I reach 40 seconds counting in my head when my lungs start to burn and I'm struggling not to swim back up, my mind is screaming at me but my body is calm. Not kicking and no arms swinging like in movies.

They did start swinging when two hands wrapped around my waist and brought me back up to the surface. "What the fuck were you doing?" Harry yells at me. I'm breathing hard, chest burning. "Nothing." I say, feeling like passing out. "Skylar, don't fucking lie to me." his wet hair clung to his face chest rising up and down. "I was checking my lung strength." I lie. "Seeing how long I can stay underwater." He looks at me like I'm crazy. "Get out." He says and I frown. "No, why." "Because I'm asking you to." I scoff, "I asked you to break up with Cindi, look how well that went." I turn to swim away, I look in the direction of the beach and frown. "How did you even see me over here?" I ask when I turn around and he's right by me. "I can't keep my eyes off you." I roll my eyes. "I kept an eye on you, saw you fight with Zak and then come in here. You were swimming and then you were gone. So I told Cindi I'm coming to swim and ran in, swam over here and found you with your head under water like a fucking idiot." I splash him and he smiles. "Whatever." I turn to swim away but he comes up behind me, pulling me closer, hands latching to my breasts. "They look so good in this bikini." I laugh and try to get away from him but he pulls me back and turns me around, kissing me. "I'm getting out." I say, kissing him back once more and then pulling away.

When I get back to the towels it's just Jordan left, he's lying on his back, sunglasses on with his arms crossed behind his head. His arms look amazing. I collect my hair and sprinkle him with water and he jumps up. "That's cold." He laughs. "Zak and Owen took a taxi home." He adds and I nod. "You guys okay?" He asks. I shrug, "I don't know." I honestly don't know. I sit down on the towel and see Harry get out of the sea, he flips his hair and does a little jog to where Cindi and a few other people were chilling, he looks my way and I don't look away, but he does. Then he jumps on top of Cindi, shaking his head like a wet dog, crouching over her. She shrieks and hits his shoulder, then he leans down, arm muscles flexing as he kisses her. Her legs wrap around him and he lays down between her legs. After kissing her some more his head turns to the left and smirks at me, causing me to look away, jealousy burning in my stomach. "Want to get out of here?" Jordan asks and I jump up, pulling my shirt over my head and getting my shoes on. "Where are we going?" I ask, gathering my things. "We can go watch a movie at my house." I shrug, "Sure." I say, getting my car keys out of my bag. I look in Harry's direction he's lying next to Cindi now, looking as I walk away.

I'm not going home tonight.

When we get home Angie offers to make us some snacks and then we chill in front of the TV for too long, Jordan has his head on my lap and he's passed out, snoring lightly as I loose myself in a Documentary. Angie walks in, smiling when I motion for her to be quiet cause Jordan is sleeping. "Can't believe he's not out getting drunk right now." She whispers, "He would never just sit on a couch and do this with someone." I didn't know what to say so I blushed and smiled. "Maybe he was tired." I whisper back. "Maybe he just really likes you." I smile again, "Need anything else?" she asks and I shake my head. "No thank you." She smiles and nod, walking out. My stomach drops, I don't need another guy in my life like that, but maybe I need someone who's single and is nice like this. 

I absentmindedly start playing with his hair, scratching his scalp lightly and he groans in his sleep. It was sexy and I do it again, he groans again. That's hot. I try not to do it again because I don't want him to wake up. But I do it one more time, his husky voice startles me, "That feels so fucking good." He says. I've never slept with a guy on the first day I've met him, but I'm tempted. And by the way Harry teased me earlier just made it worse. Fuck it. I scratch my fingers over his scalp again and the noise is breath taking. "That's so hot." I say softly. He chuckles and sits up, right by me so he's facing me. I'm prepared to risk it all when he leans into me, lips brushing mine slightly when we hear a loud voice coming from the kitchen. He leans away from me a little and then Owen and Zak comes through the door of the living room. "Oh thank the Lord you're here." Zak says, walking over and sitting next to me. He looked drunk. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I'm such a complete asshole." he says right by my face, arm slung over my shoulders. "You are honestly one of the most beautiful people I know." he leans in and places a big kiss on my cheek. Jordan smiles, it doesn't look like he's the jealous type, which is good. "Apparently there's a house party at Harry Style's house." Owen slurs, "We should go." My head snaps towards him then I jump up, taking the stairs two at a time to retrieve my phone.

I dial Harry's number and he picks up after the first ring. "I was wondering when you'd call." I can hear him smirk over the phone. "What the hell, since when are you having a party at the house?" I question. "Since now, I'm inviting a lot of people as well." I roll my eyes. "but..." He starts, I roll my eyes. "But what?" I ask. "If you come home right now, I'll cancel it." I scoff. "So you're blackmailing me?" he chuckles, "Not at all. But, if you don't come home I'll make your room the sex room." I cringe. "Do whatever you want Harry, tonight I'm sleeping over here again, and Jordan is going to be buried deep inside of me the whole night." I say, picturing his face. "Have a good night." I say and hang up. My phone rings immediately afterwards and I decline, he calls again and I answer.

"Hello." I say with a smile. "Get home right fucking now." his angry voice sends shivers down my spine. "I thought you didn't want me there, I thought you wished we never moved here." He sighs. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean it." I roll my eyes. "Whatever, so the best way to get over someone is to get underneath someone else." His breathing increases. "But you know me, Harry, I also like being on top." "Skylar." His voice booms through the small speaker and I almost drop my phone. "Get. Home. Now." I don't know why I was scared now... "Fine. But you're not touching me, so stay the fuck away from me." I hang up, that's a lie. We're probably going to fuck. My body lights up with anticipation. Someone knocks on the door and it's Jordan. "Leaving?" he asks and I nod. He smiles as he enters the room. "Too bad, I had so much in mind for you tonight." His hands land on my hips softly and he smiles, I don't know what to do as he leans in to kiss me and I freeze. His lips inches away from me, waiting to see what I would do before he closed the distance. I place my hand on his chest and stop him slightly. "I really need to go." his smile is small as he steps aside, "No problem." I walk away, "See you soon." He said softly, I bounced down the stairs and said goodbye to everyone, giving Angie a hug. "See you soon." Angie said and I smiled, nodding.

The drive home was fast, anticipation running through my blood as I stop at home, getting out. I walk up the stairs into a dark house. For a moment I think that there's no one home when he wraps his arms around me from the back. I don't even shriek, I just turn in his arms and kiss him, tongue diving into his mouth. Suddenly he pulls away and laughs. "You taste that?" he asks. I frown as he leans into me. "That's what Cindi's pussy tastes like." I pull back so far that I almost hurt myself when I slap him. He stumbles back a little, clutching his face as I move away from him an storm up the stairs. He's right behind me as he grabs my hips and pushes me to the wall, trapping me with his body. He grabs my face, sticking his tongue in my mouth. I bite his tongue but instead of pulling away he groans and grinds against me, causing me to moan as well. What the fuck is happening? He pulls away, "She tastes good right?" "I swear to God if you don't let go of me I'll scream." He chuckles. "Scream, see if I care." I pull my arm forward and elbow him right in the ribs, he groans and move away from me. I make it to my room but his foot stops the door. I back away, eyeing him. He walks over to me. "You should suck my dick, suck Cindi off me, suck me clean." he grabs his hard dick through his pants, I move to slap him again but he blocks my hand.

"See, it doesn't feel good to hear that I'm fucking someone else, so why would you say something like that to me?" Harry asks, he's softer now, grip on my wrist loosening as he moves my hand to his face, placing it over the red mark forming there. He closes his eyes. "I wasn't actually going to do it." I say, sitting down on my bed. "I didn't actually eat her out before I kissed you." he sits next to me. "You're fucking crazy." I say softly. 

"I know, but you slapped me and elbowed me, that makes you just as crazy." I sigh, "Yeah well, if I came home sticking my tongue in your mouth telling you I just had Zak's dick in my mouth you would react the same." Harry stiffened when I mentioned Zak's dick. He looked over at me, eyes traveling down to my mouth then down my chest, over my body. I looked up at him, "You ever corner me like that again or force a part of your body into mine I'll cut you." He cracked a smile. "I'm not joking." His smile stayed, "Yeah, I know." I stand up, walking to my closet.

"You should text everyone and tell them the party is cancelled." I say over my shoulder, "Yeah about that..." He pulls his hands through his hair awkwardly. "What?" I say as I turn around, looking at him. "I only texted the people you were with, nobody else, and when you were on your way I texted them telling them it's cancelled." I stare at him, "So you tricked me into coming home?" He rolled his eyes, "I missed you, would you have came home if I simply asked you?" I looked away, "Maybe? I don't know. How could you miss me anyway, it's hardly been a day apart." I scoff, "I needed to see you." I glare at him, "You saw me this morning, and then at the beach again." I huff when I pull out something to wear. "And then you had to put on a show with Cindi, practically fucking her on the beach." I didn't mean to sound so jealous, but I couldn't help it. "Are you jealous?" he asked, "Maybe." I mumble. He comes up behind me and wraps his arm around my waist, leaning his chin on my shoulder. "You don't have to worry about that, I haven't touched her like that since you and I started." I turn around, shocked. "No way." He smiles, "Way, I don't want to touch anyone else like I touch you, and I don't want anyone else touching you like I touch you." He leans in, kissing me, "No one else." He mumbles against my lips.

He pulls me towards the bed, pressing me down slowly, finding his spot between my legs. He lifts my shirt, exposing my bikini underneath. "I've been wanting to remove this from you the whole day, but I might just leave this on." He pulls at my top's strap, letting it go and slapping back against my skin. I close my eyes, the sharp pain sending thrills through my body. He pulls my bottoms down all the way, kissing up my legs, leaving a small kiss right on my clit. I flutter. "Let's skip that tonight, I need you pounding into me now." I say, nails digging into his back. He groans, eyes closed as he moves back up my body latching his lips to mine and then moving his shorts down, lining up by my entrance and then moving into me. The first few were slow, steady, then he starts to move, it's fast and rough and sloppy, and I love it. He's breathing heavy, so am I. I can feel my orgasm building up, "Let go baby." Harry's voice is rough, I'm coming, coating his dick in my slick. I'm loud when I come, louder than usual since I know no one is home. I'm clutching onto him, scratching his back. I come back to reality and he's still pounding into me. "Lie down." I say, pushing him off me, he rolls holding onto me so when he's on his back I'm on top. I move, rolling my hips, his hands are gripping my hips, moving with me. He leans forward, biting on my nipple that escaped my bikini top before he lays back down. I place my hands on his chest, holding myself up as I move up and down his dick. "Sky, I'm gonna cum." I'm so lost in it that I don't care. "Then cum." I groan, chasing my second orgasm. "Not in you." He says, out of breath. "I'm on the pill." he doesn't look like he believes me so he picks me up, throwing me on the bed and pulling out, cumming in his hand. 

I'm lying there shocked, staring up at him with wide eyes. "What the fuck?" I ask, he's coming down from his high, breathing levelling out. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know if you were or were not on the pill, I don't need your child now." His comment hurt me. "I wouldn't lie about that, Harry." I'm irritated because he stopped just before my orgasm came. I open my legs, hands travelling down my body. "What are you doing?" Harry asks, standing over me and looking at me. "Getting myself off since you were a little bitch boy who pulled out." I don't know why I said it like that, I hear him chuckle before the bed dips in and he spreads my legs more. He grips my wrist and pulls my hand away, "Let me help." He says, dipping down and licking between my folds. He adds his fingers and they curl inside of me, when he feels my legs start to shake and my core clench around his fingers he stops and I groan. "What the fuck, stop edging me."

He's chuckling when I push his head back down and he continues, stopping right before I cum. I feel like crying from the irritation. I push him away and roll to get away from him but he pulls my ankles and drags me down, I fall on my stomach and he spreads my legs. He grips my hips and lifts my ass into the air. The bed moves behind me and before I could do anything he's slamming into me. I cry out by the sudden intrusion. He's moving fast and my legs start to shake. When I clench around him he pulls out and I literally scream. I'm so frustrated, but Harry holds onto me, flipping me so I'm on my back again, his fingers enter me and lips connect to my clit and he sucks. If he edges me again I might kill him. But when I start to clench around his fingers he moves fast, he sucks my clit harshly and that's enough to push me over the edge. The noises leaving me has never happened before as I cum, squirting so hard my eyes lose sight for a few seconds. My back lifts from the bed and I feel like a woman possessed. His fingers are still moving over my clit as I drench everything in my way. "Jesus." I breath, coming down from my high.

Harry moves up, lying on top of me, "How was that, worth the wait, right?" I just nod as he kiss me, I taste myself on his lips and he's inside me again, moving slowly. I gasp, grabbing his hips, stopping him from moving. "You okay?" He asks, pressing himself up so he can look at me. My eyes close, I gasp again when he re-positions himself. I bite my lip, "Okay, you can move." I say, my voice sounds distant and his hips start to move again. He's grinding into me, moving against my sensitive clit. I come again, it's so intense that I feel the tears roll down the side of my face. Harry stops, lips by my ear. "Are you okay, baby?" I only nod. I've never had and orgasm that intense before in my entire life. My whole body feels like it's on fire. "Keep going." I say softly, he keeps moving and my body shudders. "Did I break you?" he asks softly, biting my earlobe. I moan loudly, clenching around him and he groans into my neck, biting down and then sucking the skin there. I was so lost in this wonderful feeling that I didn't care that he was leaving a mark on me. He pulls out of me, moving his hand up and down his dick, coming with a grunt on my thighs. I was so tired I could fall asleep right here.

"You tired baby?" Harry asks softly. I nod. "But I wanna go take a bath first." Harry nods, kissing my forehead before leaving. I stay like I am, just lying on the bed exhausted. "Sky, come with me." I get up and follow Harry out the room, when we get into the bathroom where he had drawn a warm bath and had small candles lighting up the room. My heart swells. "Let's get you in." He says, removing my top. Hands lingering on my waist, he leans in and kiss me. He climbs in first, sitting with his back against the tub and I follow, back resting against his torso. The water was perfect. I moan when the water relaxes my muscles. "This is so nice." I say softly, holding his hand. He started the conversation with small talk, moving to more serious topics.

We spent an hour in the bath talking and getting to know each other better. "Why did you freak out last night?" I ask softly, playing with his fingers. "I don't know." He knows exactly what I'm speaking about. "I wasn't planning on telling you that and it just came out." I move a little so I can look up at him, still lying on his chest. "Did it scare you?" He nods. "Why?" I add. "Because I wasn't planning on catching feelings for you, you're a great fuck, but we could never be more." My chest hurts, "I understand." I say looking away, I hear him sigh. "I don't want to fight." He says softly.

"I wasn't planning on fighting." I say back. "But I'm exhausted." I sit forward, Grabbing the soap and washing my body. I leave my hair up, I'll wash it tomorrow. "Why are you getting out?" Harry asks, hand softly touching me. "I'm just tired." I say softly. "Okay." Harry mumbles, I get up, blushing because my ass is right by his face. I get out and put the towel around me. Harry sinks down in the tub and goes underwater to wet his hair. I leave, walking into my room and blushing when I see the state of my bed. Soaked, by me. I quickly dry and get dressed, changing my sheets and turning my TV on. There's a knock on my door and Harry comes in. "Mind if I sleep in here tonight?" He asks, he looks exhausted. "Sure." I say softly, moving past him to throw the sheets in the laundry basket. When I get back he's spread out on my bed, going through Netflix. I smile at him, he looks at me, eyebrows raised. "What?" He asks, I smile, "Nothing, I could just get use to this." I say, looking at him in my bed. He smiles, patting the side of the bed he wasn't using with his long limbs. I get in, cuddling up to him. He hasn't even picked a movie yet and my eyes are closing.

I passed out after that, waking up in the middle of the night with Harry wrapped around me. His face pressed into my neck, I smile, kissing his head and moving his locks out of his face. He mumbles something. I think it was my name, and his arms wrap around me even tighter. I close my eyes and drift back to sleep. 


End file.
